Revitalize
by shwetz2002
Summary: Accusations suck. When news breaks out that Flora and Helia's wedding has been called off, the two make a run for it to get away from everyone. And each other. 5 years later, they find themselves reuniting back home in Gardenia, both having completely changed over the years. When truths come out and friendships rekindled, it's only a matter of time until past emotions revitalize.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy!**

 **So a new story! In case you guys haven't heard yet but I am not going to be continuing my story 6 Snobby princes, or 6 old friends. To know more about it I've explained it over there. Sorry to all that I've disappointed or upset! I hope you enjoy this story though?**

CHAPTER 1

" _All passengers getting off at Gardenia, please proceed to the exit located at the front of the vehicle. Be sure to mind your step and carry all your belongings with you."_

She pulled the earphones out her ears and stuffed them into her bag before hastily standing up and walking towards the door. The two heavy metal doors hissed as they were pulled apart letting in a cool breeze that caused her whole body to shiver.

" _Thank you for travelling with CityHop, I hope you have a pleasant stay here in Gardenia."_ The announcement echoed throughout the bus as passengers arose from their seats and rushed towards the front.

Pocketing her phone, she quickly jumped off the bus, pulling her suitcase behind her and began making her way down the sidewalk. With the gentle breeze whipping her hair behind her, she tugged at her coat in attempt to seclude as much body heat as possible. She wasn't exactly used to the cold anymore. Not after living in sunny LA for the past 5 years.

She turned the corner at the end of the street and a smile immediately erupted her pale pink lips at the familiarity. As much as she dreaded coming back, she couldn't deny how much she missed this place. After all, it was her home for the 23 years she lived here.

Not wanting to draw any attention, she picked up her pace and made a beeline to her childhood home. Her heart beat increasing by every step. She climbed up the porch steps and stood in front of the large oak door, straightening her posture and patting down her hair, she took a deep breath before softly knocking on the door. She may not have regretted moving away, but it was safe to say that she hated leaving her family behind. But she did what she had to do and her family just had to understand. But at the same time she hadn't wanted to upset them – she knew how much her dad had wanted her to open her very own vet clinic here in Gardenia. And up until a few years back, it was her dream too – she'd been saving since she was 8! But things changed when she was scouted by a modelling agency in LA. That's when _everything_ changed.

It took a while for someone to answer, but she went unaffected as she was too busy trying to calm down her nerves and withstand herself from having a panic attack out here on her parents porch.

Soon she heard footsteps getting closer to the door and her heart rate picked up. Just as she was about to make a run for it, the door swung open to reveal a tall, slim brunette female clutching on to the door handle.

"FLORA?!" The female screamed, shock and confusion tumbling out of her mouth.  
"Myla…" She whispered looking down at her converses, too scared to speak because she knew if she so much as looked at the figure in front of her she'd lose control and have a meltdown on the spot.

"You're, you're here…?" Myla squeaked, her voice thick with emotion.

With this Flora's head snapped up and her eyes focused on the young woman in front of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, still not trusting herself to say anything.

Myla shook her head slowly before closing her eyes shut. She let go of the door handle and placed her palms on her forehead, her head still shaking. Before Flora could do anything, she felt a weight being thrown at her and when she opened her eyes all she could see was strands of thick sandy brown hair belonging to not her, but her sister. That's when she lost control of her emotions, she could already feel the saline water brimming on her waterline before she closed her eyelids shut and let the tears run down her cheeks. Hearing her sister's own sobs, she tightened her grip on her back, not wanting to be the first to pull away.

"You're really here," Myla cried into her shoulder. Flora nodded in response.

"I've been gone too long I should think," Flora smiled as they finally broke apart. Wiping the tears from her pink cheeks, she reached for her sister's face before doing the same to her.

"I've missed you," Myla muttered.

"I missed you too, Myles."

"Do mum and dad know you're back?" Myla asked reaching for her older sister's suitcase.

Flora shook her head no; "I didn't know how to tell them that I'm coming back for a _visit_ ,"

"Oh," Myla spoke softly, she turned around and headed into the house, Flora following right behind her.

"Well you came back at an awfully wrong time," Myla said as she began climbing up the staircase, "Uhh, not that I'm not happy you're here, it's just that…well, you'll find out soon enough,"

Flora laughed before nodding, "Right. Wow, nothing's changed huh?"

"You're joking? Flora! How could you be so oblivious? Oh my God where are your glasses when you need them? We got new curtains! Look!"

"GOD Myles, I thought I overlooked something important," Flora frowned shaking her head causing Myla to giggle as she came to a halt in front of a white bedroom door.

"Well Gardenia hasn't been the same since that day, it's like there's this huge cloud hovering above us all – okay _technically_ there is, but I meant metaphorically. Gardenia has literally been split in half in that stupid cliché movie way."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked as she pushed the door open and froze.

 _5 years._

A smile tugged at her lips as she slowly strolled into her bedroom. It had been 5 years since she'd entered here and all the nostalgia and memories hit her like a wrecking ball. She had to place her hand on the wall for support in case she fell over from the overwhelming image that was her room.

"Well, after _that day_ , people have decided to take sides – some of them refusing to believe that you'd do something like _that_ and others merely disappointed," Myla explained, "But forget that because we know the truth. Who cares what a bunch of dramatic assholes think, right?"

"Well, I did." Flora whispered.

"Yes but you're Flora Maxwell now. Freaking Victoria Secret model with a net worth of 13 million US dollars so I apologize if I sound snobby right now, but if anything, _they_ should be fretting over what _you_ think about _them_."

"And he's Helia McGregor. CEO of a multi-million dollar cooperation with a net worth of 18 million US dollars so I apologize if I sound like a wuss but no, I most definitely should care what they think of me."

"Gosh Flo, you're too soft. He's your _ex,_ and trust me when I say this but you've seriously done the most to make him regret leaving your ass by working for _the_ biggest American retailer of Women's lingerie. If I was him I'd be crying my ass off every night."

"You're so extra Miles. But whatever, I've got Mason now. We're making a year soon!" Flora grinned turning to face her sister.

"Ugh, that loser? You're still together?" Myla scoffed tugging at the white sheet spread out on top of the desk and scrunching up her face at the amount of dust that clouded around her.

"Well I mean if we weren't, it would be all over the media wouldn't it?" Flora pointed out, "And he's _not_ a loser!"  
"Flora, he's a professional golf player. GOLF! Besides, you can't call it 'being together' if you're never really 'together',"  
"Hey, golf is a pretty cool sport," Flora argued causing Myla to raise an eyebrow. She sighed, "And it's not our fault our jobs require us to constantly be on the move,"

"You barely get to see each other Flo!" Myla groaned shaking her head at her sister.

"That's not true! We see each other plenty! Sometimes we even get to tag along with each other!"

"What? You mean you get to travel to different countries and watch him lose miserably?" Myla scoffed disappointedly.

"That's unfair, he tries really hard. He's just going through a bad phase, most players get slumps. It will pass."  
"It's been 8 months!" Myla cried trying not to wince at how terrible that sounded, "And first of all, you hate golf."  
"Well golf isn't so bad once you get the wraps of the game, and anyway I love _him_ and that's all that matters right? Besides, he still earns a lot."

Myla gasped, "Florence Evelyn Maxwell, you did _not_ just say that. Once upon a time you told me 'Myla, as an older sister it is my responsibility to teach you about relationships and stuff – so number 1; the most important thing; MONEY IS NOT IMPORTANT."  
"Well that was when I was like 17 okay, in the real world money is probably _the_ most important of them all. Like yeah I earn a fair amount too but his contributions make a hell of a difference. And I can't believe you're questioning _me_ on my love life! _Iker_ isn't any better!"  
"Hey! Iker is great! He's sweet and caring and doesn't just disappear to Scotland for some golf tournament."  
"He's a _mailman!"  
_ "That's very judgmental sis, mailmen are great, and they're pretty great in bed too."  
"Oh my God! Myla Rose Maxwell you did NOT just say that!"  
"What it's true!" Myla laughed.

"Iker Massena, the Mailman slash sex God slash keeper of my sister's heart."

"Jesus Flo!" Myla groaned causing Flora to burst into a fit of laughter.

Flora picked up her suitcase and flung it onto the bed causing a cloud of dust to puff into the air. The two Maxwell sisters began coughing and swatting the air around them.

"Have you like refused to clean my room since I left or something?" Flora wheezed.

"What? It's _your_ room remember? Clean it yourself." Myla winked before waltzing out of the room and down the hall into her own.

"Thanks sis! I feel the love!" Flora called at her retreating sister's figure. She closed the door and headed towards her suitcase. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and plugged in her earphones. Unzipping the bag, she began unpacking the neatly stacked piles of clothes from inside. When that was done she sorted it out into her surprisingly dustless closet.

Hearing the front door bang shut and a couple of voices downstairs, Flora removed her earphones and giddy with excitement, flung her door open only to come face to face with Stella Andrews.

"FLORA!"  
"STE-" Before Flora could even blink, she was tackled by the blonde and found herself sprawled out on the floor with the weight of her lifelong best friend on top of her. Nonetheless she made no attempt of pushing her off as she was too caught up with her emotions to do so.

So the 2 girls just laid there, on the dusty floor that was Flora's room, tears of happiness escaping their eyes.

"God Stella, thanks for physically attacking me," Flora joked in her ear causing Stella to chuckle and roll off.

"Sorry 'bout that Flo, it's just that, GOD it's been SO LONG!" The blonde female whined.

"Too long, how did I survive in this scary world without you?" Flora grinned standing up and pulling her best friend up with her.

"Well you sure as hell survived, I mean look at you!"  
"Look at me? Look at you! My best friend is going to be a mother?" Flora squealed placing her hands on the small bump that is Stella's stomach.

"3 months Flo! Can you even believe it?" Stella beamed placing her hands on top of Flora's.

"What I can't believe is the fact that you married my idiot of a cousin."  
"Oh you mean that day you refused to come?" Stella scowled causing Flora to wince and look at her converses again.

"About that, Stella I'm REALLY sorry. I just," Flora exhaled, "I couldn't," She whispered.

Stella cupped the brunette's cheek and slowly pulled it up, "I know Flora, I understand. It was too soon for you to come back. Not that many people really wanted you back," Stella frowned as she said the last part. Flora shut her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah but your _wedding!_ How could I miss your _wedding?_ " Flora groaned walking over to her window seat and throwing herself on it.

"Darling it's fine, it was 4 years ago! It's all in the past now, right?"  
"Is it Stell? Is it really?"

"Of course! Well partly, some of these people are just profound haters," Stella shrugged rolling her eyes causing Flora to giggle. She shifted her legs to create space for Stella to sit, which she did, and smiled.

"Thanks for that. Myles told me about the whole 'split of Gardenia' thing," Flora scoffed pulling her legs to her chest.

"Gosh that was just too dramatic I tell you. I mean we're neutral obviously – we can't exactly blame Helia for this, he was pretty much as heartbroken as you were too. But it's most definitely not your fault. Gosh that witch Krystal – thinking she can just sweet talk the whole of Gardenia into loving her. My left foot! We hate her! She's like a tornado full of rotting carcasses coming to ruin this town."  
"Stella!"  
"What it's true!"

"Okay I guess…but it's still rude."  
"Who the hell cares? That bitch ruined your life! You should have seen yourself Flo, you were a mess."  
"Gee thanks for that," Flora muttered sarcastically causing Stella to grin sheepishly at her. "Anyway, that's all long gone. I'm fine now. Good thing I won't bump into any of them here, it's the middle of autumn so they won't be here right?"

"Right well actually, about that –"  
"Exactly. So no worries. Now, where is this soon-to-be-a-dad cousin of mine?"  
"Wait Flora, I need to –"  
"Drop it Stella, I don't want to hear his name for the rest of my visit here, okay?"  
"But-"  
"Great! Now where's Brandon?"  
Stella sighed, "He should be here soon. He was out with Heeeel- some friends."

Flora raised a questioning eyebrow but dropped it and shrugged.

"So, tell me, how's everything been? I heard about your new spring clothing line for next year! It sounds AMAZING!"  
"And guess whose modelling it?"  
"Umm?"  
"You!"  
"NO. GET OUT. REALLY?!"  
"Of course! It only makes sense that the biggest nature geek wears my floral print collection right?"

"Gosh Stell! Thank you!"  
"Ugh please don't. Brandon is the one that suggested it."  
"Wait Brandon? Doesn't he like…hate me?"  
"He does." Flora frowned at the blonde, "But he loves you even more,"

"We can only hope. He's refused to reply to my messages and calls,"  
"Yeah, he was really upset when you left. But he'd um, he always listen in on our conversations when we'd talk on the phone or skyped,"

"I wouldn't have expected any less to be honest," Flora laughed at her cousin's stubbornness.

"He'll come through eventually, you know how he is. We had to lock him in the house to stop him from going to the McGregor's' to give them a piece of his mind. He actually wanted to beat up his _best friend._ " Stella chuckled. "Well to be fair, I wasn't much help stopping him." She winked causing Flora to grin and shake her head.

"Well, their loss right?"  
"Definitely!" 

**Soooo, how was it?  
Please leave a review to let me know what you think about the storyline.**

 **Much Love, shwetz2002**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guess who's decided not to delete 6 Snobby Princes….**

 **Well me obviously since I'm technically the only one who can, I think.**

 **But yeah, I've decided I won't delete it, however, I'm not going to be posting anything anytime soon so don't get your hopes up please. No disappointment please.**

CHAPTER 2

"STELLA LOPEZ MAXWELL AND MYLA ROSE MAXWELL! WHY DID I GET STOPPED ON THE STREET AND ASKED IF THE RUMOURS ARE TRUE, THAT MY _SISTER_ IS IN _GARDENIA_?! WHERE EVEN ARE YOU?" Brandon's deep voice echoed throughout the house.

"And then they say _I'm_ the loud one." Stella huffed frowning. Flora giggled before standing up and helping the blonde to her feet too. "I'M COMING DEAR, ONE SEC!"  
"Jesus Stella!" Flora winced jumping up in fright. Stella smiled sheepishly before walking towards Flora's bedroom door.

"Wait!?" Flora hissed grabbing the blonde's arm and pulling her backwards, " _Rumours?_ I've literally only been here for like, 2 hours!? _"_

Stella frowned and tilted her head slightly to the right into her 'thinking face'. "You know, I have no–"

"That's because I may or may not have posted a tweet saying that she was?" Myla called sheepishly, loud enough to be heard from behind her closed bedroom door.

"MYLA?!" Stella and Flora shrieked simultaneously sprinting out the bedroom and towards Myla's. The door swung open and the devil herself stood there grinning sheepishly.

"On the bright side, I got over 10,000 retweets. That's the most I've ever gotten!"  
"Myla nooooo. You can't just go and advertise my arrival in the one town I practically ran away from." Flora cried running her fingers through her long mane in frustration.

"Chill sis. It's not like I've summoned an angry pitchfork, fire torch - carrying mob or anything." Myla rolled her eyes.

"But you could be summoning an entire army of paparazzi, Myles!"

"Shizzzz!" Myla's eyes widened in shock as realization struck her.

The 3 women went running down the stairs and stopped abruptly as the front door flew open startling them.

"Stella honey, are you staying over for din-FLORA!?" A tall, brunette woman shrieked as she walked in followed by a brunette male.

Flora smiled shyly, unable to move from the stairs.

The woman dropped the grocery bags in her hands and instead placed them over her mouth. With tears forming in her eyes, Flora's smile widened as she walked towards her.

"Hey mum," Flora croaked, not wanting to cry again.

Her mum shook her head and pulled her into a hug, her dad joining in. Myla and Stella grinned at each other before leaving to the sitting room to give them some privacy.

"I, Flora, you, when?" Her dad stuttered causing Flora to laugh softly.

"About an hour ago I think?"

"I didn't know you were coming back," Her mum hiccupped placing her palms on her cheeks.

"IT'S TRUE?! SHE'S HERE?!" Brandon shrieked, joining the group in the living room.

"Yep! Here I am!" Flora spoke sarcastically, gesturing to herself in a ' _duh'_ kind of way.

"I wasn't talking to you." Brandon snapped crossing his arms across his chest and frowning deeply.

"I never said you were," Flora mimicked, narrowing her eyes into a scowl.

"Cut it out you two." Their father sighed, removing his coat and hanging it on the coat hanger. "I'm just glad you're here, and even though he's acting otherwise, Brandon is too." He said kissing his daughter on the head before walking into the kitchen.

"Whatever," Brandon grumbled, forming a pout on his face.

"Babe be nice." Stella whispered as she hugged his waist and kissed his cheek before walking to his mother and helping her pick up the scattered grocery items.

Myla, with her face all red and happy, walked to her two older siblings and pulled them into her arms into a big group hug. This took both Flora and Brandon by surprise which lead them to bursting into a fit of laughter when Myla pushed them away from her.

"I'm sorry about that Flo, I just – "

"Yeah whatever B," Flora interrupted him before pulling him into another hug. Brandon happily accepted it and wrapped his arms around her and began swinging her around.

Flora laughed and began thwacking his back, demanding he put her down. Which he eventually did when the hits became harder.

"So Flora, what brings you back to Gardenia? _Now_ of all times," Brandon asked as the four of them sat down on the beige couches in the sitting room.

Stella elbowed her husband in the rib cage and gave him a tiny glare. Brandon frowned and rubbed the spot she attacked before turning back to look to at his sister.

"Since when did I need a reason to come see my family?" Flora asked raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Well, you don't. But it's kind of an unexpected and coincidental visit – OW!" Brandon continued before Stella elbowed him again. " _Stella_!"

"Oh sorry about that honey, just shivers." Stella smiled sweetly but her eyes narrowed down into a threatening glare. Brandon frowned once again before he understood she was telling him to shut up. He gave her a confused yet sheepish smile before looking at Myla for help. Myla, having understood the silent conversation between the couple, rolled her eyes and turned to face Flora.

"What our idiot brother means is, why didn't you come earlier?" She said glancing at Brandon and Stella for approval to which they nodded.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I was just scared honestly. You saw how everyone was acting towards me before I left. I didn't think I'd be able to live with those disappointed looks people kept throwing me." Flora sighed running her fingers through her thick hair.

"Ugh, who cares about those assholes man. They don't even know what happened. And if you ask me, they made a big deal out of nothing." Myla groaned shaking her head.

"Yeah I know, but then also seeing him or _Krystal_ again? That would have practically killed me." Flora explained, "Anyway, now that I have Mason that's not going to happen. Especially with Helia being in New York or wherever."

"About that Flo – "  
"Whatever, I'm going to go help mum in the kitchen. I've missed doing that." Flora grinned getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Wait Flo, um –"But the blonde couldn't finish her sentence because Flora had already exited the room, dismissing the conversation as she did so.

Stella let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned back into the sofa.

"Maybe we're fretting over nothing? She says she's moved on with Mason, which is practically why she decided to come back, "Myla whispered looking at her sister-in-law with sympathy.

"Flora has been my best friend since we were 5, Myles. She may say she's over Helia and whatever, but when she finds out, she's still going to be broken to the bone,"  
"Stella's right. We need to tell her before she finds out herself. Just in case at least. It will hurt her too much whether she denies it or not. Especially since I don't think she has the slightest clue, you know?"

"But that's the thing. She keeps changing the topic and you know how she is, she'll avoid the conversation completely and once she does it's going to take a lot of effort bringing it up again." Myla exhaled standing up and stuffing her hands in her pocket.

"What about Helia? Are you going to tell him she's here?" Stella asked her husband.

Brandon looked up at the ceiling with his eyebrows crinkling together. After a moment he finally spoke; "I don't know. I don't know how he'll react Stell,"  
"Honestly? I don't think we should tell them. Gardenia is a really small town, they're bound to bump into each other someday, and it's not like by us telling them in advance it will make things less painful for the both of them. I think we should leave their meeting to them and not interfere." Myla muttered shrugging. A messaged flashed across her phone and she unlocked it to read it, she bit her lip before stuffing it in back pocket. "Well anyway, it's up to you two now, just let me know if you need my help. I have to take Iker's sister to Joe's, I'll be back by dinner."

"What's up?" Stella asked nodding her head to the brunette's phone.

"Josie's just had her first teenage heartbreak, and what better way to get over it than a nice, cold milkshake at Joe's diner am I right?" Myla grinned, picking her coat off the hanger and walking out the front door, letting it slam shut behind her.

"Did Myles just go out?" Their mum called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, she said she'll be back by dinner though." Brandon replied, slumping in his seat.

"I think Myles is right, maybe we should just leave those two to be?" Stella whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know, I just don't want Flora getting hurt," Brandon sighed quietly putting his arm around her.

"I know, but right now there really isn't anything we can do to determine how hurt she'll be." Stella murmured.  
"Him too, Stell, him too."  
Stella sighed and nodded.

Flora's arrival in Gardenia was definitely going to revive some chaos.

 **Heyy okay so I know this chapter was short and well overdue but my internet was snaking me so I can't say I could really be put to blame here.**

 **Anyway, school's starting soon and now I'll be in Year 11 (pray for me) so the chapters may take a while to come, please bear with me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

FLORA'S POV

It had been 3 days since I came to Gardenia and so far I have not even left the house. At all.

I mean yeah, it's not like I'd bump into Helia at the shops or anything, but I can't say I won't bump into _anyone._ Gardenia is a small town, too small, and in small towns news spread really fast. My arrival in Gardenia spread out just as fast as my departure and my supposed 'mistake' had.

The mistake being that I had 'cheated' on Helia McGregor with Cameroon Cooper two nights before our wedding day. After that rumor was announced at the alter by _Krystal Jefferson,_ it spread out throughout Gardenia like a God forsaken _wildfire._ That's when my whole life came crashing down like a climax in a cliché chick-flick.

Everywhere I went I'd get looks of disgust and disappointment. People I used to think of as my family and friends would come up to me and insult me and call me names. Either that or they'd shun me to the point where they wouldn't even look at me. And no matter how hard my family or I tried, no one would believe that it was a lie and that I was being framed. It didn't help that Cameroon put no efforts in denying the lie either.

As for Krystal, she went around town gleaming with pride and satisfaction, earning the respect of everyone in Gardenia. I couldn't say I wasn't disappointed at this town's obliviousness. I've never felt so hurt with how easily I was pushed out of the picture.

Growing up, I'd always pleased everyone. I was given the title of 'Gardenia's golden girl' because I was always scoring the top of my classes, doing tones of community service and, well, making my widely popular brownies. I even graduated from the state university as a Valedictorian with a bachelor's degree, earning a name for my family _and_ Gardenia itself. But this was all long forgotten as it seems.

As I mentioned before, Gardenia was a really small town. Everyone knew everyone. There was only one public school which every child in Gardenia went to. Hell, even our parents and grandparents went to that school; one park, where almost every family went to on Sundays for a family outing; a couple diners and grocery stores – all local, family – owned businesses that were passed down from generation to generation, for example, my grandad Joe passed down his diner to my dad after he passed away when I was ten years old.

But after being loved by everyone in the town, it was absolutely horrible to be the most hated. It was even worse knowing that even the people I was closest to went against me. I'd always thought of Helia's family as my own, even before Helia and I started dating. Our families were super close so I always found myself heading to his house whenever I felt like. And up until _then,_ I was always welcomed with open doors. Now they've made it pretty damn clear that they want nothing to do with me. And I think that hurt me more than splitting with Helia. It literally felt like I was being disowned.

After that day at the town church, my family received a lot of hate because of the incident. Things at the diner weren't going so well, people were even hating on my parents for something I did. Well, what they _assume_ I did. Myla was having issues with her friends, with her sticking up for me whenever someone made a rude remark about me. As much as I tried to persuade her to ignore it, she couldn't. And Brandon was finding it difficult to find a job, what with everyone having trust issues with my family. Even poor Stella was getting shade thrown at her whenever she so much as walked out on the streets.

Even though they never complained or mentioned it, it hurt to see my family having a hard time because of me. So I did the only thing I could think of and ran away. I was never the one to run away from my problems, but it got to the point when it was getting too unhealthy to stay locked up in my bedroom – I'm glad I had the sense to know how dangerous that was because if things continued the way it was, I'd have found myself in a pretty bad state of depression and hospitalization.

I walked across my room and sat on my window seat, staring out of the window as the memory streamed in.

…

 _Wiping the tears from my puffy cheeks, I shoved the snot – covered tissues off my body and rolled onto the floor. My body weak from not eating in a little over a week; I laid there, building up the energy to lift myself off the carpet and onto my two feet. When I finally mustered up the strength, I picked myself up and headed to my bathroom, catching a glimpse of myself in my vanity mirror after not doing so in weeks. I froze, unable to comprehend the image staring back at me. Just when I thought I had gained enough stamina, it all disappeared as I found myself incompetent to moving a single muscle in my body. All I could do was stare at my reflection in the mirror, only blinking in the process. As much as I tried, I couldn't find the sense to pry my eyes away from the vanity table. That all disappeared when I found myself sprinting to the bathroom, hunching over the toilet and throwing up every last bit of food I had in my body. I just sat there, crying my eyes out as I realized what I just saw. Nothing but red eyes, puffy cheeks and…bones._

 _Even in the state I was in, it alarmed me how far I had come to actually risking my life. I slowly got off the cold, bathroom floor and walked to the sink where I refused to look up at the mirror like I'd been doing for ages now. I washed my face, finally getting rid of the tear stains on my cheeks. I stumbled out of the bathroom and walked over to my vanity and sat down, that's when I finally examined myself in the mirror. My fingers slowly reached up to my face as I stroked my cheeks, shaking my head at how visible my cheekbones were. Getting even more alarmed when I saw how bony my fingers looked in the mirror. I reached for the hairbrush sitting on the wooden table and carefully lifted it up to my hair. Running the brush through my brown mane, I almost shrieked at how much had detached itself from my scalp. I shook my head again, staring at myself in the mirror._

" _How could you let this happen to you Flora," I croaked, my voice raspy from not using it in days._

 _I was twenty three years old and I was on the verge of anorexia and depression._

 _The thought was so scary it made my gut clench in my stomach. I had always been underweight, what with being born premature and all, but looking at myself in the mirror today – it frightened me._

 _My stomach let out a loud rumble, and after ignoring it for ages, I decided I was done with this. I didn't want to lock myself in my room and empty out tissue boxes. I didn't want to lock my family out – especially since they are the only people I have right now._

 _That thought itself made me want to run to bathroom again. In this whole planet, I only had 5 people who were not ashamed or embarrassed of me and all I was doing was ignoring them._

 _I would have slapped myself, but I didn't want to harm my body any more than I already had. I stood up and went back into the bathroom. This time I flipped the shower on and hesitantly stripped myself. Refusing to stroke the visible bones on my body, I quickly hopped into the shower, and cried my eyes out for the last time._

 _I wasn't going to cry endlessly over people who so easily kicked me out of their lives. I wasn't going to be that kind of person._

 _I got out of the shower and walked to my closet, flinging the doors open I picked out my outfit._

 _But to my complete and utter dismay, everything just emphasized my lack off body weight._

 _Finally deciding on a pair of black leggings and a grey sweatshirt, I combed my wet hair with my fingers – too afraid of using the brush – before hesitantly walking towards my bedroom._

 _I don't know why, but I felt this sudden rush of anxiety flood through my body as I stood in front of the wooden door. This was my house, my family, and yet this unnerving feeling inside my head was screaming at me not to twist the knob. Remembering the conversation I had with myself in the shower, I ignored the little voice in my head and flung the door open._

 _I quietly stumbled down the hallway, peering inside every room on the way. They were all empty. I bit back my disappointment as I urged forward, towards the staircase before slowly descending down._

" _Myla honey could you run over to the –" I heard someone call from the living room before an audible gasp was heard, "F-Flora?"  
I turned my head to see my mum standing in the hallway, her eyes red and puffy as a look of shock and sorrow flashed across her face._

 _Before I could do anything, she lunged herself at me as she sobbed into my shoulder. I refrained myself from crying too as I just stood there and held her in my arms._

" _Flora, honey, look at you! What kind of mother am I to let you get to this state, I've let you –"_

" _Mum, stop. This isn't your fault okay? The last thing I need is you blaming yourself for this."  
"But Flora LOOK AT YOU!" She wailed, placing her palms on each ear and examining my face. _

"Flora, Honey, could you do me a small favor?" My mum asked, peeking her head from behind my bedroom door, shaking me out of my daze in the process.

"Uhm yeah, sure." I choked, getting up from the window seat and walking towards her.

She pushed the door open and walked in and then stopped and stood by my desk, looking quite uncomfortable and awkward.

"Uhm mum?" I hinted, trying to get her to say what she wanted.

"Well, I just started preparing for dinner when I realized we need some things and I was wondering if you'd…" She started before I interrupted.

"Don't tell me you want me to go to the grocery store?" I begged, not believing my ears.

"It's only a couple of things. I'd go myself but I have to watch over the food and I've got this HUGE migraine," She gave me a small smile and looked at me hopefully.

"But –"

"Listen, I'll come with you if you want, but you _have_ to get out of this house." Myla interrupted, barging into my room.

I frowned; "I don't _have_ to."

"Yes you do. What's the point of coming all the way here if you aren't even going to get out?" Myla argued, glaring at me, waiting for me to say something to go against her. I rolled my eyes knowing there was no way I'd win this argument.

"Fine I'll go." I huffed before spinning on my heels and walking to my closet.

I swung the cupboard doors open and reached for a pair of tracks, but then my hand was smacked away.

I stared at my sister in disbelief as she reappeared by my side. "Now what?"

"Can I choose your outfit?" Myla asked, already flipping through the hangers of clothes I had to offer. I swear t _his woman's patience is the size of a teaspoon._

"Uh I guess?"  
"Great! So let's see…hmmmm, its cold outside right?"  
"Well, yeah. It's autumn, and Gardenia is pretty much always cold."

She handed me a pair of black, ripped high waisted skinny jeans, a grey crop top and a dark blue and maroon flannel shirt. Well actually, she threw it at my face before squatting down to examine my collection of shoes.

"And here I was, edging to wear a hoodie and track pants." I sighed, taking the clothes into the bathroom and quickly changing.

"Well that's why I'm here, to stop you from doing stupid things."

"How is that stupid?"  
"Well…it's not, but you should just look good, especially seeing as this is going to be your not-really-first-first impression. You know?"  
"Uhhh, I think?" I replied, stepping out of the bathroom and picking up my black combat boots before throwing myself on the bed and squeezing my feet into them.

"Nice shoes! I'm wearing them on my date with Iker this Friday."  
"Only if you let me wear that mesh top whenever I want to."  
"Deal." Myla grinned, grabbing my hand and shaking it. "Now hurry up, we'll have to walk. B. took the car to Joe's,"

And with that she was out of my bedroom and running down the stairs like a sugar rushed monkey.

I rolled my eyes at her before grabbing my phone and walking over to my floor – length mirror to examine my outfit.

I looked myself up and down before smiling…and then frowning. I completely forgot about makeup and if I started doing it now, Myla would have my head on a stick.

I sighed before walking out my room and closing the door shut behind me and then I too ran down the stairs like a wound up toy with a broken key.

"Took you long enough." Myla groaned, as she flung the front door open and walked out. Leaving me to stand helplessly on the doorstep.

I looked up and down the street, seeing that it was completely isolated. This gave me a sudden boost of relief and I quickly followed her down the porch steps and onto the sidewalk.

…

 **Okayyyy**

 **So credits for updating quickly, ey?**

 **Anyway, this was a kind of depressing chapter I guess, but I felt like I should include a small tragedy in the story and well, Flora IS the main character.**

 **I hope it wasn't toooo distressing and that you enjoyed it. I know I did.**

 **Please review and favorite the story. Let's try get my reviews to like 10+?**

 **Much Love, shwetz2002**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _He's here._

Helia freaking McGregor is here, in Gardenia, in this exact grocery store as me.

Holy Fluttervile Lord almighty he's _here_.

Why the hell couldn't he go buy milk somewhere else? Why did he HAVE to do it NOW? Why did the universe have to go all this way to get me? Like how extra honestly  
"Oh shit, he's here isn't he?" I heard my sister hiss from the cereal aisle. I nodded meekly, not trusting myself to speak. As cliché as it sounds, right now all I wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die…okay maybe not _die,_ just hibernate for a good fifty years.

"I guess I must have forgotten to mention it," Myla said as she casually threw a box of Coco Crunch into the trolley I was gripping onto with all my life. I snapped my attention towards her. I'm sorry, WHAT? SHE KNEW? What a snake.  
"MYLA!" I hissed, pulling her into an aisle, "How the hell could you forget to miss out on a major detail like that!"  
"Okay okay, we didn't want to tell you because we knew you'd freak out again," Myla explained defensively

"Damn straight I would! How long is he going to be here? AND WHY is he here?" I asked, my mind whirling with possible reasons. As far as my research could get me, I knew he was supposed to be in New York working at his law firm. So why on Earth is he here in Gardenia?

"I mean they probably ran out of milk and this is the only grocery store within a 5 mile radius and –"

"Myla."

"Come on Flo, it's not that big a deal, you two will barely cross paths."  
"It's my what, fourth day here? I'm here another _month._ "  
"You went five years without seeing him, what makes you think you can't go another month?" Myla asked giving me a look that said 'don't argue with me on this'

But I had to.

"Maybe the difference between now and that is that we weren't in the same state. Now we're in the same _neighborhood!"_ I groaned.

"Flora listen, its been _five years_. You're not going to avoid him forever are you?"

"I mean, that's the plan,"  
"FLORA!" She hissed giving me a look of disapproval. I winced. Okay that did sound ludicrous.

I sighed, defeated; all I have to do is just avoid eye contact and avoid any reason/situation that would lead to us talking.

"Just to clarify, that does not mean you're going to lock yourself at home and not come out."

"It's the only way!" I defended myself. It was the only foolproof plan I could think of.

"The only way to what? Becoming psychotic?"

"Actually I think murder leads to psychotic behavior too,"

"Should we put that to the test?"

"Can you stop threatening me and finish getting everything so we can leave unnoticed." I pleaded, gesturing to the trolley in front of us.

"You're honestly impossible. But because you have a valid reason I shall control my patience." She shrugged, taking the trolley from me and walking to the till. I rolled my eyes at her but followed her nonetheless, just happy that we were leaving. If I was impossible what was she?

But just as I thought the universe had chilled; the fool went and bumped into him. Like literally. We were just walking to the counter like normal, when he came out of an aisle and she drove the trolley into his, sending his toppling over.

 _Oh my Jesus._

Now is when I wished I was a broom.

"Oh shit. Helia I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming." Myla apologized although she gave me a glance and a small smile. If looks could kill I would be sister-less.

"It's okay Myla, I didn't see you coming either." Helia smiled, hoisting the trolley up into its original position and briefly checking to see if any of the contents had broken. Not knowing what to do I picked up an orange that had rolled onto the floor before regretting it and dropping it. Both Helia and Myla turned to look at me and I mentally choked myself. _Smooth Flora, smooth._

"Flora?" He half asked, half stated slowly. So much for not getting noticed.

"Uhm, hi." I spoke, looking down at the orange on the floor, "Sorry about that, it kind of uhhhh, it uhm…I'm allergic to oranges."

Myla gave me a 'what the hell are you talking about' kind of look and I pinched my back because I can't believe I said that.

"…I thought you were only allergic to shellfish." Helia whispered, intending to say it to himself but unfortunately both Myla and I heard. I was shooketh. He remembered? Myla smirked at me and I bit my cheeks to stop myself from commenting. So instead I just shrugged because my body decided it couldn't act normal anymore.

He cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had washed over us; "Well anyway, I'd better go. It was, uhh, great to see you guys, Myles I'll be seeing you on the 22nd right? You should come too," He said looking at me before picking up the orange from the floor.

But before Myla could reply – or I ask what was happening on the 22nd, or why the hell he just called my sister by her nickname – a tall, semi-lanky woman approached us and interrupted us.

"Babe there's no whole wheat bread, what am I going to do!" She shrieked, looking like the verge of tears. I tried not to show any emotion but… _Babe? When did Helia get a girlfriend?_ "Flora Maxwell?!"  
Holy flutterville lord almighty.

"Krystal Jefferson."

"Oh hell on my face," Myla whispered, covering her face with her palms.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here again," Krystal said bitterly, giving me a glance over before scrunching up her face.

"I could say the same to you," I replied, shifting my weight onto my left foot. If she was going to stare, might as well give her my better side, am I right?

Krystal threw her head back and let out a loud, heartly chuckle, "If I remember clearly, I wasn't the one driven out of here,"

"Shocker." I shrugged.

"Krystal, let's go." Helia butted in, putting his arm around her waist and steering her a few steps backwards. I stared at his arm wrapped around her and I felt like I was going to throw up. Krystal – seeing me staring – smirked and placed her arm on his chest and gave him a cringe smile before pecking his nose.

"Sure, but we need to sort out this bread problem, I can't risk not fitting into my _wedding dress_ in two weeks." She cooed, but she looked right at me as she said it. Helia looked away, clearly uncomfortable. Myla looked like she had been slapped right across the face and proceeded to give the witch the biggest death glare I'd ever seen. And then there was me; I gulped. _Wedding dress?_ _Two weeks?_

Oh hell on my face.

"That would be such a shame," I finally spoke, breaking the tension, before grabbing the trolley from Myla and walking the hell away from there.

WEDDING DRESS?!  
THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED?

"Flora-"

"Helia shut up, let her get the hell away from here,"

"Excuse me?" I heard my sister growl.

"Myles." I called, not wanting things to escalate, I gestured towards the till and she rolled her eyes, but came anyways.

We didn't say anything until we had paid for our stuff and gotten _the hell away from there._

Once we were a good distance away from the store, we both dropped the plastic bags in our hands and like a reflex, she enveloped me in her arms.

"They're getting _married."_ I whispered into her shoulder and she just rubbed my back. "How could he get married to her?!"  
"Shhh Flora, I know – we're all furious. Brandon has been trying to talk some sense into him since they started dating but he just wouldn't budge."

"How long have they been dating?"

She didn't answer.

"Myla. How long have they been dating?" I asked, firmly.

"I honestly don't know. But apparently four years."

"FOUR YEARS!? Myla it literally _took_ me four years to get over him!"

"I know Flora. None of the McGregor's approve actually. But Helia just won't change his mind."

I can't believe my ears. I can't believe HIM! How could he date the one thing that ruined our whole city?

Of all the people, why did it have to be her?

I swear the Universe is throwing a shit tonne of hate at me today.

"Flora, come on, let's go home."  
I closed my eyes and sighed before giving in and picking up the bags.

I swear I could kill a person right now.

 **OH MY GODS  
It has been next to forever since I last updated!**

 **Okay honestly this chapter wasn't even worth the wait but oh well, at least we've reached the climax or whatever of the story.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed, or pretended to at least.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

He remembered I'm allergic to shellfish.

He remembers!

It's been five years and he _remembered_ something as irrelevant as _that_.

It had been 4 days since I saw him at that grocery store and I'm still ripping my brain apart at the scenario.

My heart clenched as I threw myself onto my bed, face first. I had Mason, yet here I was; five years later and still pining over my ex. What a loser. But what irked me the most was that he was engaged to that wretched woman Krystal Jefferson. Of all the people he could have replaced me with, WHY _HER?_

I wondered if he remembers any of her allergies; or her refusal to eat bread that isn't _whole wheat._ Every organ in my body ached at the thought of that man with someone else. Someone that wasn't me. Even though it's been half a decade; it struck me now how strange it felt. It had always been Helia and Flora, right from the moment we met.

Even though I knew we were over, I can't believe it took me seeing him with someone else for me to actually accept it? And seeing him engaged to my life long nemesis or whatever proves that not only have I lost my supposed significant other; but my best friend too. And as crazy as it seems, that fact hurts a hell of a lot more.

I've known Helia since we were six, when his family moved to Gardenia. I remembered the first day he joined our school like it was yesterday. He was put in to class A like me, while Stella and Brandon were in B, something that up until that day, I envied so much.

Ms. Donna, my teacher, was talking to everyone about jobs and stuff and in walked Helia with his mum and dad. Everyone turned to look at him and he blushed crimson. That was the first thing I noticed about him; when he got shy his ears and neck turned tomato red. Ms. Donna grinned warmly and introduced him to the class. I was so excited to have a new student in class that I didn't notice when he threw himself on the carpet next to me.

Eventually I noticed the warmth on my knee from where it was touching his and I turned to him and blinked. He smiled at me before looking back at Ms. Donna. I didn't even twitch, I just sat there and took in the boy with ridiculously long blue hair sitting next to me. That was the second thing I noticed; he had blue hair.

"Your hair is blue…and it's long," I blurted out. This took him by surprise and he looked back at me and frowned.

"No it isn't? It's black." I tilted my head and examined him. No it wasn't and I was sure of it.

I shrugged before finally turning to face our teacher who had resumed on her discussion about jobs.

"Flora! What would you like to be when you grow up?" She asked, I stood up and smiled. I knew exactly what I wanted to be.

"I want to be an animal doctor!"  
"That's lovely Flora! Class, another name for an animal doctor is –"  
"A veterinarian!" Helia yelled from his spot on the carpet.

I nodded eagerly, "Yes but you can call it vet for short!"  
Ms. Donna grinned at the both of us and nodded, "Well done you two. Thank you Flora."

I quickly sat back down, my face flushed from making my teacher pleased.

"I think that's boring and gross!" Krystal yelled from her seat in the front. "Animals have fleas."  
I bit my trembling lip and looked at my lap. I was trying really hard to stop myself from crying because mum always told me that if I cried I would be using so much water that there won't be any left in the clouds for it to rain. And I loved the rain.

"Now Krystal that's not a very nice thing to say. Apologize right now!" Ms. Donna frowned at her.

"Sorry Flora," Krystal mumbled, crossing her arms and sticking her lip out.

"I think animals are great!" Helia whispered to me, nudging my shoulder and smiling. I wiped my eyes and smiled back. I turned back to the front and saw Krystal glaring at me.

"What about you Helia? What do you want to be when you grow up?" Ms. Donna asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

Helia sat there nibbling his lip and looked into space. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked like he was really thinking about it. Then he stood up and grabbed his water bottle and walked to the front.

"When I grow up, I want to be a water fountain!"

My mouth fell open and the class burst into fits of laughter. Ms. Donna looked shocked and amused as she tried to get everyone to quieten down.

"Helia how do you plan on being a water fountain?" She asked him and a smile formed on his lips.

"Easy! Like this!" He took in a large sip of water, so much so that his cheeks puffed up, and then with his other hand he pressed his cheeks and spat it out…all over Krystal Jefferson's dress.

She screamed and stood up before bursting into tears and Ms. Donna quickly stood up and went to calm her down.

Now the whole class was rolling on the floor with laughter and I was clutching my stomach as i giggled. Helia, looking quite pleased with himself, came and sat back next to me and I threw my hands around him and pulled him into a hug. His ears turned red and he smiled sheepishly at me.  
"That was so funny! Do you really want to be a water fountain?" I asked him when I pulled away from him.

He did that thing again when he bit his lip and looked into space. I decided that's his thinking face and I told him exactly that.

"You've got a thinking face, did you know that?"

He looked at me bewildered, "I've got a what?" So I told him and he seemed amazed. "Do you have a thinking face?"

I shook my head sadly and bit my thumbnail, "No I don't think so, but I want one. I'm going to go home and make my thinking face."

"I don't think you can make a thinking face." He told me. I shook my head and shrugged.

"It's worth a try right?" I asked, hope in my eyes.

He stared at me for a long time, doing the lip chewing before smiling. "Yes. I could help you if you like? Do you want to come home after school? My mum and gran would be so happy!"  
"I would love to! But I would have to ask my mum. We can ask her when she comes to pick me up today."  
"Okay we can get my mum to talk to her too."  
"Yes she would have to say yes then!"

The rest of the day Helia and I were so excited for after school that we didn't even hear the break time bell ring. I grabbed Helia's hand and directed him across the playground to meet Brandon and Stella. They liked Helia and so we made our way over to our usual spot by the swings. The rest of the day went by so slow and it frustrated us so much but eventually the bell rang for us to go home and Helia and I sprinted out the classroom door, almost forgetting to say goodbye to Ms. Donna…almost.  
…

She said no.

It was heartbreaking. Helia and I both ended up going on our knees and begging if I could go to his, even if it was just for an hour. My mum laughed and shook her head.

"You've got ballet after school today Flora. Perhaps you can go over tomorrow?" She looked up at Helia's mum, silently asking if she was okay with that. Helia's mum beamed and ruffled her son's hair.

"We'd love to have you over Flora!" She said smiling at me. And that's when I noticed the third thing. Helia had the same smile as his mum. The kind of smile that reached her eyes and crinkled a slight bit towards the corners. The only difference was that she didn't have dimples.

Helia and I looked at each other and nodded.

Our mums saw this and immediately started discussing directions and pick up times.

The next day I did go to Helia's house. But Brandon and Stella also tagged along. I was a bit disappointed but I got over it once Helia's grandma made us cookies.

…

It had always been the four of us all throughout high school and a little past university too. Of course there were temporary moments when there was a slight split between the girls and boys. But we got over that phase pretty quickly.

Even when Stella and Brandon started dating in freshman year of college, we still managed to make it work between us. But sometimes those two wanted to spend some alone time together. Helia and I didn't mind, instead we started doing things just the two of us. And when 3rd year came around, we were practically head over heels for each other.

We'd been dating for about four years when he proposed; till now it was still the best day I've ever had.

Throughout our relationship we didn't have any nasty fallouts or 'breaks'. We had petty arguments here and there but every relationship had those so we were good, great. I trusted him and he trusted me. But clearly the latter was a bit doubtful.

But anyway, I had Mason now and he helped me get over Helia in so many ways. And even though I still have a slight longing to be with Helia, when I'm with Mason it hardly ever crosses my mind.

But speaking of Mason, I haven't heard from him since the day I got here. I had called him once I'd helped clear up after dinner and excused myself to go up to my room, and we'd talked briefly; exchanged ongoing events and regular banter. But ever since then it's like he's gone MIA. No calls, no messages, no e-mails. Nothing. And it so wasn't like Mason to just ghost me, even when he was away on an international golf tournament he never forgot to check in on me. But now it's been a little over a week and nothing. It's not like he had a legitimate reason to not be able to, not that I am aware of that is. He stayed back in L.A and said he'd just practice at the local shooting range. He even turned down my offer on coming out to Gardenia to meet my family with me.

"Flora I need you to come with me and Josie to Lucy's!" Myles yelled throwing me out of my daydream. I swiveled my desk chair around so I could face her and raised my eyebrow.

"I guess? What are you going to do to her?" I narrowed my eyes at my sister in suspicion. She's had a long list of horrible hairstyles and the last thing I want for Josie is for her to end up like her too.

"Well Josie is going through that whole 'revenge phase' in attempt to get her ex to come back to her. And I've tried talking her out of it but who knew teenagers could be so demanding?" Myles laughed shrugging, "Now come on,"

"Why do I have to come though?" I asked, not that I minded. I liked Iker's sister, she was fun. I mean we never really shared a 'heart – to – heart' moment or anything seeing as her and Iker came into the picture around the time I went out of it. But from our few interactions I can say we get along great, especially seeing as she's a miniature version of Myla…which isn't exactly a good thing.

"Because I need a second opinion on things. She's fifteen and one wrong haircut, courtesy of me, is enough to get me to the ER." Myla shivered and I grinned. She was right, if I let her choose Josie's haircut and it ended up horrible, Myla was dead.

We walked downstairs and gave mum a head's up on where we were going before heading down the street to Iker's house to pick his sister.

Josie came strolling down the porch steps followed by her brother, Iker. Myla grinned at her boyfriend and reached out to hug him. "Are you planning on getting haircut too Babe?" She asked him as she gently tugged at a dreadlock. Iker stuck his tongue at her and flicked her forehead with a pout.

"I thought you liked the dreads," He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well now they just look _dreadful,_ " Myla chimed, beaming. Iker, Josie and I groaned.

"I should have seen that coming," Josie sighed, rolling her eyes but even I could tell she was trying to hide her smile.

"Hey Flora," Iker greeted as he reached in for a hug, which I willingly returned. The past week and a half I've actually bonded with him enough to understand why my sister was head over heels in love with him. Seeing him from up close, he was HELLA fine. He was tall and broad, with golden brown skin which he inherited as a mix from his interracial parents. His hair, like aforementioned, was in short dreads that on some days fell across his shoulder blades and others, tied up into a small bun at the center of his head.

"Okay can we go now? My hair is not going to dye itself!" Josie huffed, clearly getting bored from the storybook romance displayed in front of her.

"I'm sorry, did you just say _dye_ your hair?" I choked. There was no way in HELL I was going to let that happen.

"Yeah. Myles said it would look really dope." Josie shrugged giving my sister a suspicious look.

Iker and I shared a panicked look and I could see his hesitation as well.

"Well, if you consider looking like a 80s dancing queen dope, sure. But if I was you I would definitely not change the colour of your hair. Honestly I think it looks great as it is." And I was not lying. I was so envious of her natural afro. The only way I can get my hair to somewhat reciprocate the look is if I got to sleep with it open and don't brush it in the morning. "But then again, change can be great too." I added quickly as I saw a flash of disappointment run across her face. Hearing this, she quickly beamed and then began walking down the street.

Myla quickly pecked Iker goodbye before we ran behind Josie, who I realized now was a ridiculously fast walker.  
Eventually we reached Lucy's saloon and was greeted by the one and only herself. Lucy was a thirty five year old single mum who'd been running Lucy's Beauty Parlor for as long as I could remember and she'd been the victim of Myla's ridiculous hair demands over the course of her experience seeing as she was the only saloon in this town that specialized in all hair and skin types.

"Hello Ladies! Right on time?" Lucy's cheerful voice echoed throughout the store and it sent shivers down my spine as I reminisced all the memories I've had over here. "Flora! My Good _Lawd_ look at you!"

I grinned at her and let her pull me into a hug. She smelled like shampoo and mint gum. Just like I remembered. "It's been long! How's Amy?"

"Ugh, she's in her final lap of the adolescence year and it's a complete nightmare!" She was joking. She always was. She loved her daughter as much as Kanye West loved himself. Myla, Josie and I laughed at this as Lucy directed through the doorway to the actual saloon itself.

But as soon as I walked into the room I wanted to get out because there sitting in a black leather swivel chair in all his glory was the man himself. Helia McGregor. That bastard.

"Oh." Lucy whispered as she saw me staring at her client with a scowl on my face. "I probably should have mentioned that,"

I turned to look at her before glancing back at his reflection in the mirror. I slightly shrugged, letting her know it was okay – even though it was most definitely not.

He may not have noticed his ex acting like a creep by staring at him through an echo in the mirror, but I sure as all hell noticed him and his lack thereof hair.

It was s _hort._ In the twenty two years I've known this man, never have i seen his hair anywhere above its standard spot at the bottom of his back _because Helia McGregor did not cut his hair._

But here he was, sitting all cool and collected, reading a magazine about God knows what while patiently waiting for someone to come dry his hair. _How dare he sit there all nonchalant and self-possessed looking like a damn Greek God._

If I'd known he'd look THIS GOOD with hair slightly below his ear, i would have tried a helluva lot more to get him to come to Lucy's.

"Okay sorry Flora, but holy sweet Jesus." Josie sighed, staring at the man a few meters in front of. Holy sweet Jesus indeed.

Fortunately for me, he hadn't yet noticed his creepy ex staring at him yet. But as if reading my thoughts, he suddenly looked up at the mirror and stared right at me. His eyes widened and the tops of his ear turned pink. Fishsticks.

i quickly averted my gaze to the rack of nail polishes beside me and much to utter dismay, yelled at the top of my voice for the entire room to hear; "SO WHICH COLOUR DO YOU WANT TO DYE YOUR HAIR JOSIE?!" As soon as i said the words, i mentally dug myself a grave and pronounce myself dead. _Only a professional idiot would ask what colour nail polish one should dye their hair._

i quickly glanced in Helia's direction again and saw him shoving the magazine he was reading inside a shelf, face down so i couldn't tell what magazine it was - and the fact that his whole head was pink just engraved my curiosity on a stone. If he did notice, he didn't show because God was watching and sent a man with a hair dryer in his direction, blocking out all possible sound...i hope.

"Uhm, i know i said i wanted to dye my hair but even i know that's not what you use," Josie whispered teasingly at which i stuck my tongue out at her and followed Lucy to the other end of the room. Far from any possibility of me embarrassing myself in front of my ex again.

"So what are we doing today?" Lucy asked Josie who had made herself comfortable in a swivel chair.

Josie opened her mouth to say something but then shut it closed and looked at Myla and I.

Myla looked panicked and looked at me and i stood blankly at the both of them. Great, leave the fifteen year old's reputation in my hands, why don't you?

"Ugh, well, maybe you could put her hair up into some cornrows? With extensions that match her hair colour?"  
The three girls looked satisfied with my opinion and Lucy rubbed her hands together and walked to the store room before retreating with a back of hazel brown hair extensions.

Myla and I let Lucy do her magic as we went and sat down on the waiting seats. I tried my very hardest not to look at Helia as he paid at the counter but Holy Fluttervile Lord Almighty. Whoever that man was sure knew how to work a hair dryer because he was looking inconceivably hotter with his hair spiked up at the top of his head. I looked at Myla and she bit her lip, understanding showing in her eyes. This was so not fair.

Once Helia left i let the curiosity unleash and found myself waking to where he was sitting a couple of minutes ago. Myla, sensing what i was doing, immediately got up and overtook me, practically lunging for the magazine that had been hurriedly shoved in the shelf. Once i caught up to her she flipped the magazine around so that the front cover was facing us.

Too my complete and upmost horror, there standing on the glossy Elle magazine cover; dressed in nothing more than a black halter top bikini and denim shorts, was me. _How Haram._

 **OKAY I KNOW IT'S BEEN NEXT TO FOREVER SINCE I LAST UPDATED BUT WELL...writer's block? IGCSE'S? Laziness?**  
 **Ah you choose an excuse because i've given too many.**

 **Anyway i hope you enjoyed and found that it was worth the wait (Hehe)**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Okay so we've got eggs, Flour, sugar, cocoa powder, cocaine and bacon!" Myla said gesturing to the variety of ingredients she spread out on the kitchen counter from her trip to the grocery store.

"We don't put bacon in brownies, Myles." I sighed picking up the packet of meat and putting it into the fridge.

"Really? That's what you picked out? I said cocaine and you chose to call me out on the bacon?" Myla asked, shaking her head at me. I rolled my eyes at her and proceeded into getting the other equipment needed.

"I guess I've just become immune to your stupidity, besides, you always call baking soda cocaine." I shrugged causing her to stick her tongue out at me.

"I just walked all the way to the store for you, the least you could do is be nice,"  
"Uhm you're the one who practically dragged me out of bed for these brownies so the least _you_ could do is stop whining and pass me the electric whisk from the cupboard behind you."  
"Well pardon me but it's not like I'm the only one at fault okay? You deprived us of your brownies for five years; and you don't even know the amount of stress Stella made us go through when she had those random pregnancy cravings for it."

I laughed at her and began measuring the ingredients, "I always offered to teach you how to make them,"  
"Like as if I haven't tried learning. It just _refuses_ to taste like yours,"  
"It doesn't have to taste like mine in order for it to taste good," I told her matter-of-factly.

"Could you maybe just shut up and accept the compliment," Myla huffed causing me to mock offense and throw a handful of flour at her. She gasped and lunged for the bag but was thankfully interrupted by my mum, who walked into the kitchen in search of us.

"Mother dearest your daughter is a witch." Myla groaned, swatting my shoulder with a wooden spoon before waltzing out of the kitchen to ruin the peace of another innocent person.

"Oooooh are you baking?" My mum squealed as she came towards the counter. I grinned up at her and she reached for the spare apron before reappearing by my side. We began making our way through the three step process just like we used to do when I was younger and I knew my mum was reminiscing the moments because her waterline was sparkling with tears.

"I've missed this," I whispered truthfully, throwing her a smile. She smiled back and laughed.

"I remember how much of a nightmare it was trying to teach you the ways of the kitchen. Although I must admit, it was an absolute ordeal trying to so much as teach Brandon how to turn on the stove," I let out a small giggle at the memories of Brandon, mum and I in the kitchen, and then stopped when the same memories returned, except this time I was with Mhamó*, Helia's grandma.

"Do you still remember how Grace used to teach you and Helia how to make all sorts of dishes? It was so sweet of her." My mum sighed, nostalgically.

I bit my lip, of course I remember. Helia's grandma was my everything – even more than my own were. Okay that's unfair on them; My Abuelo and Abuela barely visited America so I couldn't blame them. But Grace – or Mhamó – managed to fill in their spot. I spent most of my time at Helia's house that she soon became like my own grandma (hence why I call her Mhamó (* **yes I made Helia's paternal family Irish, so he's half Korean and half Irish! Great combo innit?** ))

Once the brownies were in the oven and I'd helped clean up the kitchen; I decided to take advantage of this surprisingly warm weather and go out on a walk. I quickly changed from my pajamas and into a pair of yoga pants and Adidas T-shirt before grabbing a hoodie just in case because Gardenia's weather was bipolar.

I quickly ran out the house and made a beeline for the park. I've been in Gardenia for about three weeks and so far I haven't summoned any angry crowds of citizens, instead, everyone's just been pretending like it never happened. It's like they've all moved on. AND IT'S SO UNFAIR. However I shouldn't complain because five years ago that was all I wanted. Actually no, scratch that. All I wanted was for them to _believe_ me, and it amazes me how even after all these years, the truth was never held abide. Instead they decided to bury the entire postulation in the ground and _just move on._

I guess the only reason it bugs me so much is because I've failed to do just that. As much as I deny and negate it; I still haven't moved on. At least not entirely.

The thing is, I don't know what I haven't moved on from. Helia – even though I have Mason? Or how quickly my life has changed – even though I've got a new one in Los Angeles?  
The question pondered around in my head as I made my way through the woodland entrance of Gardenia Park.

My mood immediately brightened at the sight of all the actual flora in front of me. Nature itself has never failed to reconcile me and Gardenia Park has forever been my happy place. After all, it built up the majority of my childhood.

Gardenia Park, always resplendent in the town's heyday, has always looked absurdly youthful; I've never seen so much as a single withered tree or dead plant here in all my life. Despite the fluster of human traffic and the occasional mud from the rain, the park was always quiet and pure – thanks to its prodigious size and verdure. The main artifact though was the giant Lion King like rock right in the center of the man-made lake. No one really knew how it got there but it's been there for generations on end, and much to my childhood pleasure – accessible by canoe. We were never allowed to swim in the lake. In fact it was apparently illegal to do so because the local council believed that we would 'disrupt the natural habitat of the fauna living in it'. I agreed. Besides, who'd would want to swim in duck faeces infected water? Instead everyone that did want to go for a nice swim went to the beach. Except that happened almost never because it was far too cold to do so.

Speaking of cold, I pulled my hoodie over my head as I noticed the sky darkening. I grinned, typical Gardenia weather. So predictable.

I began making my way over to the playground but got interrupted by a woman's shrieks. I spun around to see what was happening, only to be tackled to the ground by a black blur. Confused, I opened my eyes and was immediately brought to my senses by a repeated tongue – to – face contact.  
"Hi boy!" I cooed, as I ruffled the soft hair of the blue-eyed Staffordshire bull terrier. He let out a soft whimper and licked my face again. I chuckled; "I missed you too Duke!"  
I got up on my feet just in time to see none other than Mhamó running up to us with a torn leash in her hand.

"Oh dear! I'm ever so sorry, I've never seen him act that way before and – oh. OH! FLORA DEAR IT'S YOU!" She screamed, throwing the leash on the floor and pulling me into her arms. Like a reflex, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "I can't believe it's you! I do hope my eyes aren't deceiving me. Dear God LOOK AT YOU!"

Duke barked.

I laughed as I slowly pulled away from her grasp and squatted down to Duke's level. "Hey Mhamó!"

"Don't you ' _hey Mhamó_ ' me! How dare you run off to L.A without me you wretched child, just leaving me here and hogging up all the sun for yourself!" The old woman huffed, her eyes dancing with amusement and happiness.

I laughed again; "Sorry, but I didn't think me kidnapping their eighty year old grandma would get me in the McGregor's good books."

"Nonsense! And you think running away to another state would?"  
"I would like to think so?"  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

I winced, for an eighty year old woman, Mhamó sure had a voice.

"Could you blame me though?" I whispered, standing up straight again. Her eyes softened and she let out a sad sigh.

"I could never blame you _Acushla,"_ She exhaled, giving my hand a squeeze. _Acushla_. The name itself was enough to bring tears to my eyes. It was the nickname she'd given me when I was much younger, she said it was because I was the 'pulse' keeping her alive. And dear God did that make me cry. "Of course, I still haven't forgiven you for just leaving without a goodbye,"  
I winced; I knew she'd remember that. I mentally slapped myself for it.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't bring myself to drive over to your house and risk seeing the hatred in his eyes. Especially after how angry he had been the last time I attempted to do so."  
She threw me a small smile before guiding me to a park bench. It was then that I knew I was about to get the biggest lecture of my life.

Once we were comfortably sitting on the wooden bench, I held my breath and waited for tirade to begin. But it never did. Instead I turned to look at her and found her staring at the sky above.  
"Mhamó?" I hinted. She blinked and shifted in her position.

"I have to say Acushla, I'm absolutely pissed off." I winced; Mhamó has always been a 'no-filter' kind of person, "I never expected you to run away when things got bad."

"I didn't run away when things got bad! I ran away when things didn't get better." I said, defending myself. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Tell me this Flora, did you try your very best to make things right?"  
I opened my mouth to answer but then shut it. Did I?

…

" _Helia please, just listen to me."  
"I don't need to listen to your lies anymore, Flora. I've heard enough."  
"Helia please. Don't be like this. You can't honestly-"  
"Don't even dare talk about honesty." He growled. I bit my lip. I had no reason to feel guilty, but having him look at me with that much anger in his eyes made me question every single thing I'd ever done. _

" _Why are you acting like this?! I haven't done anything wrong and I can't believe –"  
"You know what I can't believe Flora?" I blinked, I hated how he kept cutting me off but I didn't say anything, instead I shook my head and he let out a dark chuckle. One that erupted goosebumps on my skin, "I can't believe I wasted six years of my life loving someone as cold blooded and vile as you. I'm done listening to your crap."  
"How can you be done when you haven't even started?"_

" _Funny you say that because right now I wish that was how our relationship went." He snapped before shutting the car door close and revving up the engine. Not thinking before I acted, I walked to the front of his car and stood there with my hands across my chest. I didn't care that I was getting drenched in the rain, if he was going to be stubborn then so was I._

 _He rolled down the window and I opened my mouth to speak but once again, he cut me off._

" _Move out of my way Flora."_

" _I'm not going to listen to you until you listen to me," I scowled, not moving an inch. He rolled his eyes._

" _You know, I'm kind of thankful about Cameroon. If it wasn't for him, I'd be married to you right now – and I can't even begin to express how horrifying that sounds right now. I'm so glad we're done." He grinned, but the anger in his eyes never left.  
I gasped. In all my life of knowing Helia, I never would have expected him to say something so sadistic and wounding._

" _You don't mean that," I said, biting my lip to prevent me from bursting into tears right there in the middle of his neighborhood._

" _I've never meant anything more in my life," He spat before reversing and driving around me, not even sparing me a second glance when his tyres hit a porthole and bombarded me with rainwater. I watched in consternation as he speeded of down the road and out of sight, my eyes refusing to look away. Every cell in my body felt the eyes of the audience we just created and all I could think about was those last words. 'I've never meant anything more in my life'_

 _Those words stung._

…

"Yes Mhamó, I think I did."

Shock flashed her eyes but was quickly replaced by pain. That was not the answer she was expecting and she didn't try to hide it. She knew I was right – she was there. And she was the only one that cared.

"Oh. Well, I uh…okay, answer this. Did you make things better by moving away?"  
It was a rhetorical question; I knew it was. But I still felt the need to answer it.

"Actually, yes. I did. I got a great job, in a great city and met a great guy, and as for Helia; he's getting married to someone he loves in less than a week. You must be proud." I forced a smile.

Mhamó scoffed; "I've always been proud of my Helia, always until now. Now I can't even look him in the eye without feeling disgusted," She let out a choked laugh before saline tears slid down her wrinkled cheeks. "Noah and I tried everything we could to talk some sense into him. To talk some sense into his dad, but in the end Roland just gave up. I never raised my son to pull something like it but I guess there's only so much you can do,"  
I reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaning my head on her bony shoulder. "What are you talking about Mhamó?"  
"Roland. He hasn't spoken to Helia ever since he told us he was engaged to Krystal."

I quickly sat upright and stared at her in shock. It's been months, apparently, since Helia and Krystal got engaged. "But, why doesn't Roland approve of their marriage?" A tiny spark of hope lit inside of me as the thought of Roland and Adriana finally believing the truth.  
"Because Krystal is a witch."  
And just like that, the tiny flame disappeared. I let out a tiny laugh to hide my disappointment; "Tell me about it." But it apparently didn't work.  
"I'm really sorry Acushla, I tried talking some sense into them all. You'd think with me being the oldest in the house they'd listen to me, but no. they wouldn't hear of it. But, they'll come round eventually,"

I gulped, noticing the sparkle in her eye but brushed it aside and regarded it as just a leftover tear.

"It's been five years now, if they haven't come round yet, they never will."  
"Never is a strong word my dear."  
"Yes, which is why I used it."  
Mhamó sighed. "You're just as stubborn."  
"Sorry, it's just I'm tired of living on this false hope, you know? When I first moved to L.A I'd make myself believe that I'd be expecting a phone call from home with everyone apologizing for jumping to conclusions. With _him_ apologizing. That call never came. Instead I find out only a few days ago that while I was beating myself up for something I never did, the love of my life had moved on to someone else. I just don't want to hope for the past anymore, especially when my future looks so good."

Mhamó smirked; "So this future huh, what is he like?"  
I gasped, this woman and her dirty mind!  
"No. I'm not thinking of marrying Mason just yet," I laughed _…"Or ever";_ A tiny part of me wanted to add on. But I didn't want to steer the conversation into yet another sad relationship.

Mhamó didn't say anything for a while, and I didn't push her. I didn't know what to say anymore, but I could practically hear the wheels turning in her head.

"Do you remember what I told you and Helia the week before your wedding?"

I groaned; "Mhamó could we not talk about this anymore?"  
"Do you remember it? Yes or no?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to recap what she could possibly be talking about. She waited patiently as I raked around in my head, trying to pull together a logical memory. But nothing came.

I shook my head, "No, I don't"  
She frowned and turned to look at Duke. "Never mind then, we better get going then. It's starting to drizzle. Do you mind walking me to my car?"  
Of course I didn't. I whistled for Duke to come over to us from where he was sitting by the lake and he quickly ran up behind us as we made our way to the park exit.

"Should I be offended that you've been in Gardenia for a little over two weeks and didn't even come by to say hello?"  
I laughed; "Of course not. It just took me a while to muster up the courage to do so."

We had just reached the carpark when it started raining heavily.

"Oh dear!" Mhamó yelled over the thunder, "Flora I'm afraid you're going to have to drive me home!"  
"Don't worry Mhamó, pass me the keys." She threw them over to me and I quickly helped her get into the car before opening the back door for Duke to jump in. Mhamó wasn't allowed to drive in the rain, strict instructions from Roland. The last time she drove in the rain we found her in a ditch.

"Thank you dear, I didn't expect it to rain today,"  
I knew she was lying, she always tried her best to sneak in a little drive in the rain. I'm just glad I managed to interrupt today because the sky was really letting loose and even I was finding it difficult to see.

Once I had parked in the McGregor's driveway, I got out of the car and quickly ran over to help her out too. I helped her open the garage door and led Duke to his water bowl. It's funny how even after five years, I still knew the ropes of things.

"Come on in, dear. Mi casa is your casa!" She winked and I laughed at her attempt of Spanish.

Just as I was about to decline the offer, my phone started ringing and I quickly answered the call, only to be greeted by a loud scream in the ear.

" _FLORAAAA THE BROWNIES ARE BURNT!"_ Myla screeched.

I groaned _; "You were supposed to keep an eye on them!"  
"No I wasn't! Mum was! NOW WHAT DO WE DO!?"  
"Chill Myles, I'll make another batch later, they're just brownies."  
_"Did I hear you say brownies?" Mhamó squealed, reappearing by my side.

" _Uhh See you in a bit Myles."_ I ended the call and stuffed my phone back in my pocket.

"I should get going," I said taking a step away from the door.

"Oh nonsense, you're coming in and making me those heavenly brownies of yours."  
"Uh I really should get going."  
"Don't be silly Flora, it's practically storming outside,"  
I turned to look out the garage door and she was right. There was even a flash of lightning. I mentally cursed.

"That's okay, I'll just call Myla to come pick me –"But Mhamó wasn't listening, she had already started making her way inside. I groaned, there was no point in objecting anymore, the woman would kill me. Instead I obediently followed her into the kitchen, silently praying the rest of the McGregor's weren't home. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the kitchen was empty. _Thank you God._

"So. Where do we begin?" Mhamó asked as she reached for the two aprons hung on the hook on the pantry door. I took the black one from her and then hesitated when I saw a sly smirk form on her lips.

"What?"  
"Oh nothing,"She opened the door to the pantry and led me in. "You're the chef." She winked. I grinned at her and started collecting all the ingredients needed for the brownies.

We were pouring the batter into the cake pan when the front door opened, startling us both. I looked up to see both Adriana and Helia standing gob smacked in the corridor.

"Flora…?" Adriana whispered, slowly walking into kitchen. Her eyes were wide and damp and I swear to God she looked like she was about to cry. She turned to look at Helia who was standing in the same position, his muscles visibly tensed, staring at the bowl in front of me. I mentally swore. Kill me now.

I cleared my throat and looked at Mhamó for help.

She smiled at me and then turned to her daughter-in-law; "I met Flora at the park! Well actually Duke did, and she drove me home because it started raining –"  
"ARE THOSE FLORA'S BROWNIES?!" I heard a deep voice yell from behind me. We all turned to look as the backdoor opened and in walked none other than Noah McGregor – Helia's older brother. He grinned at me and I smiled back at him and let him envelope me into a huge bear hug. "Boy have I missed you." He laughed, ruffling my hair causing me to swat his hand away and stick my tongue out at him.

"I definitely did not miss you." I huffed and he laughed again, pinched my cheek before reaching over and dipping his finger in the cake batter.

"NOAH!" Mhamó, Adriana and I screamed simultaneously causing him to jump and flash his brother a 'holy shit' look. I winced and I could immediately feel the atmosphere grow uncomfortable. This wasn't how our first time meeting was supposed to go. There was supposed to be screaming and arguing. Instead I was making brownies and chorusing with them. Noah put his finger in his mouth and moaned; "Just like the old times! It's good to have you back Flo."

I saw a flash of emotion across his eyes but he quickly looked away. I exhaled; it was like the old times. And that was on a whole new level of pain.

I turned to look at where Adriana and Helia was standing and saw the look of pain flash through them too and I physically winced.

"Uh, I should probably leave now." I said quickly, picking up the cake pan and carefully placing it into the oven.

"Don't be ridiculous Acushla, you just got here."  
I heard Adriana gasp and I looked up to see Helia and Noah…shiver?  
" _Acushla_ ," Helia muttered, "Haven't heard that in a while."  
"Well now, isn't that a shame?" Mhamó smiled through gritted teeth before reaching for my face and wiping the flour smear off my nose.

 _Whoa Mhamó is SHADYYYY._

"Uhm, no I should go. It's stopped raining."  
"Don't be –"  
"OH MY GOD!" I gasped, staring at my reflection on the fridge door. Panic rose like bile in my body and I felt like I was going to throw up. I looked down at the apron wrapped around my body and closed my eyes before quickly untying the dreaded thing. I cannot _believe_ this woman!  
I stared at the black apron in my eyes as realization struck. Adriana, Helia and Noah had been looking at my apron the whole time! I flipped it around slowly, knowing just what I was about to see. The apron was a joke gift Mhamó and Adriana had got me for my sixteenth birthday. It was a black, mango patterned apron with the words "IT TAKES TWO TO MANGO" above a small picture of Helia and I dancing at our prom. At the time it was funny, now it was horrifying.

I turned to glare at the wicked woman but she just smiled innocently at me. "What? You chose it."  
"I didn't know this still existed!" I lamented, biting my cheek because I knew well and clear that I was probably crimson red by now. Noah burst out laughing and had to lean on the fridge to stop himself from doubling over. Adriana was chewing on her lip and looking at her shoes in attempt to hide her grin. Mhamó was standing there with her shoulders back and a proud smile on her face. That witch.

I turned to look at Helia who had his eyes closed shut and his ears were turning bright pink. I cleared my throat and threw the problematic apron on the counter. "I'll be leaving now." I said with finality in my voice. I was so embarrassed! If Krystal was there, I'd have been dead by now.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, c'mhere," Mhamó pulled me into a hug and I quickly hugged her back before waving to Adriana, flicking Noah – who still hadn't stopped laugh – and well, avoided eye contact with Helia.

Just as I was making it to the door, "Helia why don't you walk her out."  
OH MY GOD MHAMO! I picked up my pace but apparently the devil himself was throwing bucket tones of shade because as soon as I pulled the door open –

"FLORA?!" Krystal screeched.

 _OH WONDERFUL!_

I quickly side stepped her and ran out the door, not caring that the rain had definitely not stopped.

Only till I had reached a safe distance away from the McGregor's house, and was certain that I wasn't being chased by Krystal, did I slow down. If she walked into the house only a minute earlier, she'd have seen me wearing that apron. And things would have become nasty real quick.

As I was making my way home I couldn't get rid of Mhamó's words in my head. A week before my wedding? What did she tell Helia and me that she felt the need to bring up five years later?

I was still thinking about it when I got home. There was no one in the sitting room so I quietly made my way up to my room and threw myself on my desk chair. A week before my wedding?

I reached for the calendar that was sitting on the shelf and flicked through the months. Thankfully no one had bothered to replace it with the current years.

I continued to flip through the months when I landed on May 2nd. The tiny square was circled repeatedly in red and I shivered. What was supposed to be our wedding day.

I shook my head and flipped the page back to April. The week before. I stared at the blank page in confusion, biting on my thumbnail, until it struck me.

"Mhamó's birthday!" I gasped, mentally slapping myself for forgetting. Then I furrowed my brows together. What did she say on her birthday?

I stood up from my desk and began pacing my room. It had to be something relating to the conversation we were having at the park.

Something about me getting married to Mason?  
Then I froze.

 _Oh dear God._

I threw myself onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Oh DEAR GOD.

…

" _I cannot believe you're seventy five now!" I squealed, hugging her again._

" _I know right, aren't you old." Helia teased, throwing her a wink._

" _Well, the years had to keep on adding until the big day came," Mhamó smiled, her eyes sparkling._

 _I looked up at Helia and he just gave me the same confused look. What big day?  
"What big day?" Helia asked, tilting his head into his 'thinking face'._

" _Don't be silly! THE big day! Ever since you were kids, I've pushed myself every year and I told myself I will continue to do so until I see the both of you get married. At least now I don't have to wait long."  
"Mhamó that's a horrible thing to say!" I bellowed. "Are you saying once we get married, you're just going to give up?"  
Helia's eyes widened and his face paled._

" _Of course not!" We both let out a sigh of relief, "What I mean is that I refused myself to, you know, go, before I saw you two get married…to each other. And of course there's Brandon and Stella too."  
I looked up at Helia and blushed when I saw him already looking at me._

" _Basically, I've waited for this day all your life." Mhamó winked causing Helia and I to laugh._

…

Oh dear God…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"I can't believe he's getting married in four days," I grumbled as I put my head in my best friend's lap and closed my eyes.

"I know right what a toad." Stella mused as she gently laced her fingers through my hair making me hum in satisfaction. I missed these random gossip sessions we used to have almost daily, it was really hard jazzing each other about all the things happening in our lives when we were miles apart and didn't know who each other were talking about half the time.

"And I can't believe the other 'he' just ghosted me for, what? Three weeks now?" I huffed. Mason still hadn't replied to any of my messages or called me back ever since I came here. How does one just not talk his girlfriend for this long?  
"I don't know Flora, maybe you just have a weird attraction to toads or something."

I groaned and rolled onto the white fur rug we were currently sitting on. "Honestly! Like what could Mason possibly be doing that he couldn't even just send me a text checking up on me, or even just letting me know that _he's_ okay? He's such a selfish cow. You know he literally turned down the idea of him coming out to Gardenia to meet my parents? Apparently golf is much more important than his long term girlfriend."

"Can you blame him? His golfing is so bad he definitely needs the extras practice." Stella joked and I bit back a laugh. "But yeah I see where you're going here. Honestly? I'm with Myles on this, get rid of him."  
I laughed; "The way you said that almost sounds like I'm going to go jump him with a club and stuff him into his golf bag,"  
"What? Like that doesn't sound like a good idea?" Stella asked innocently, "Relax hun, I'm just joking. But actually, I don't know why you put up with him."  
"Because he's the only one that actually got me to forget about Helia."  
"Yeah and look how long that lasted."  
"Hey in my defense I haven't seen him in a while okay, besides it happens to everyone; you go ages without seeing your ex and the feelings come back the moment you do."  
"Oh please, bring Austin Baker here right now and watch how I shove him in front of a truck. Twelve years is not nearly long enough."  
"That's different though. He was an actual ass who deserves to be thrown in front of a truck. Maybe even three. Besides he isn't even that good looking now, I stalked him on Facebook a while back so just think of it as life doing you a favor that he kissed Masie Andrews at prom." I laughed.

"True. Life isn't always a bitch I guess."

"No, to me it is. I'm twenty eight, not married and not a vet. My teenage self would disown me."

Stella jeered and shook her head; "Don't be too harsh on yourself. Yes maybe your life didn't turn out the way you planned it, but that doesn't mean it's not a good life."  
"No! God, no. I am so not complaining. I mean yeah it's not anything like I expected it to be, but I still love it. I mean modelling, although tiring, is so much fun and I get to meet a lot of amazing people and go to amazing places but it's just not me, you know?" I explained, laying back down on the rug. Sure I was excited to get scouted and stuff and I should be honored and what not but sometimes I just don't want to live that life. I want my old life back.

"Yeah I know honey. Wait does that mean you want to quit modelling?"  
"I don't know Stell. I mean I know I can't just quit and move back and hope that everything returns to the way it was, plus I have that contract with the agency. But I know for sure when that ends I am so not renewing it. I just have to pull through for another year and I can take a few classes on the side to recap everything from Uni, and that can't be too hard since I never stopped reading my notes from then."  
"Wait what? You still you read your notes? What the heck Flora you actual geek!"  
I laughed because it was true. I am a geek. A geek who just wants to live a normal life and operate animals.

"He-llo!" Myla sung as she walked into the room with three mugs of hot chocolate, handed them to us before sitting down on the rug.

"Oooh thanks sis! This was very much needed. I genuinely forgot how cold Gardenia can get," I grinned as I took a sip and let the hot drink burn my tongue and instantly warm me up.

"I know right, I hope my baby doesn't feel too disturbed with all my shivering," Stella joked as she placed her mug on her swollen stomach.

"You better hope so, or he or she will take revenge on you when born,"  
"I'm already dreading it," Stella jested, wincing slightly as she shifted to lean on the bed frame, "The contractions sound like a complete nightmare, not to mention the actual pushing,"  
"But it'll all be worth it in the end." I pointed out, smiling at her stomach.  
"I'll say! I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!"  
"And I can't believe Brandon's going to be a dad!" I laughed.

"Excuse you but I'll make a wonderful father."

We all turned to the door to see the devil himself walking in with a pout plastered across his face. "Of course you will sweetheart."  
"Well we'll see for ourselves in five months," I winked at him as he threw himself on my bed and wrapped his arms around Stella's neck.

"I'm getting hella impatient though," He grumbled causing Stella to roll her eyes.

"Well you better be because I don't want my niece or nephew to be born premature. It'll be way too painful to watch him or her suffer like that," I sighed, staring at my cup. Myla squeezed my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry SHE is going to be a warrior no matter what," Myla said proudly and Brandon nodded enthusiastically.  
"How do you know it's a she?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes at Stella, silently asking if she knew the gender of her baby and didn't tell me.

"Well I don't. But here's hoping,"  
"Well stop hoping, not that I really mind, but I want a son," Brandon said causing Stella to shoot him a withering look.

"What? I'm a guy! I know what guys think. I don't want our daughter to have to go through my overprotectiveness," Brandon defended himself and all three of us females winced seeing as we all suffered Brandon's vigilant demeanor. He had a point; their daughter would be bound to gain a lot of attention from the male population seeing as both their parents are complete heartthrobs.

"So. Are you going to go to Helia's wedding?" Myla asked, steering the conversation towards me.  
"Like hell am I going. Why on Earth would I go to his wedding? That would be SO awkward." I cringed just thinking about it.

"Why not? He asked you, didn't he?"  
"Yeah out of courtesy! We both know the last person he wants at his wedding is me. Besides Krystal would have my head on a stick if I actually came,"  
"Who the hell cares about that dramatic pigeon," Brandon muttered before taking a sip from his wife's mug.

I burst out laughing and soon all four of us were rolling around in tears.

" _WHAT is a dramatic pigeon?!"_ Myla croaked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, I believe it is a pigeon…that is dramatic," Brandon stated as Myla rolled her eyes.

"Yep, you're going to be an excellent dad, you've already mastered the lame dad jokes,"  
"Actually I think our child is in for a shock because Stella's the one with the bad jokes,"  
"That's a lie! My jokes are hilarious!"  
"Stella I love you and everything but your jokes make me want to smother you with a pillow."  
"How can you threaten a pregnant woman?" Stella huffed and pouted.

"I mean it's not really that hard you just have to-"  
"Brandon no, please just don't." I groaned, already knowing how his sentence was going to end. Sometimes it was painful talking to my cousin.

"You know what I'm craving right now?" Stella hummed rubbing her stomach as it grumbled quite loudly; "Salt and vinegar crisps."  
"But you hate those." Brandon said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah but right now I could sit here and eat them until I've acid burned off every taste bud in my mouth."

"We are NOT putting acid of _any_ sort anywhere near my baby," Brandon grimaced causing Stella to grumble under her breath about how he was being selfish.

"Maybe we should go and get something to eat. Something that has a reasonable pH level." I laughed getting up before helping my pregnant best friend up too. "I may not be pregnant but I am so craving a stack of pancakes right now."  
"What kind of creature craves pancakes at six pm?" Myla asked as she walked to my dressing table and redid her hair.

"You see I don't understand who decided breakfast foods could only be eaten in the morning." I sighed, walking into my closet and returning with a black oversized sweatshirt.

"I mean I think that's the whole point of it being _breakfast._ It has a specific time for it and that is the morning. It's like having dinner for breakfast, who does that?" Myla explained and I wanted to throw a pillow at her. How dare she oppose me on an argument as important as breakfast?

"Okay so who gets to decide what the difference is between lunch and dinner, since it happens at two different times in a day." I argued, refusing to be the first to back down.

"I –"  
"This conversation is SO irrelevant, can we go already?" Stella whined gesturing to the door.

Brandon chuckled; "I don't know why or who blessed me with you three women in my life, but I can't complain. Listening to you three banter is like watching a really bad sitcom."

"Take that back right now."  
"I can't take back something I already said," Brandon hummed as he began descending down the stairs.

"Ew, when did you get so…wise?" I asked, scrunching up my face in mock disgust.

"Perhaps around the time you left. Your stupidity wasn't influencing me anymore,"  
"Excuse you!" I yelled causing him to jump and run down the remaining stairs two at a time.

…

"Oh my God Brandon take it easy," I warned as I watched my brother reappear with yet another brown paper bag.

"Leave him, he's just fat." Stella said dismissing the amused expression her husband just shot her.

"Really? You're on your third hotdog and _I'm_ the fat one?" Brandon questioned raising his eyebrow as the blonde took a huge bite out of her frank.

"I'm eating for two people, what's your excuse?"  
"My wife doesn't feed me enough,"  
"Wrong, you're just fat."  
"I can't with this woman." Brandon whined as he unwrapped his own hot dog and did it mercy.

"You married her, you deal with her," Myla grinned as she took a sip of her Sprite and then smacking her lips. I glared at her and she smiled innocently.

"No regrets." Brandon whispered, kissing his wife on the cheek before standing up to collect all the empty wrappers. _Aw bless, mum raised him well._

Just then Myla's phone began to ring and a picture of her and Iker appeared on the screen. I watched as her whole face lit up and she dropped everything to answer the call.

Even though I felt a pang of jealousy as it dawned on me that all three of them were in a strong, committed relationship with partners that loved them and didn't ghost them or have trust issues; I couldn't help but smirk. I couldn't be happier for them.

My brother was married to my best friend and hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Myla and Iker got married by the end of the year with the way things were looking for them. It was almost sickening how cute they were together, _almost._

"Okay, see you! I love you too!" Myla hummed before ending the call and turning back to us.

"So, what did lover boy say?" Brandon teased causing her cheeks to turn pink.

"To meet him at Rico's in half an hour,"  
"You two have the weirdest date plans, you know that right? Who goes to a garage to make out,"  
"Ew gross, don't talk about making out to your sister," Stella scolded causing Brandon to snicker and Myla to gag.

"What, she's twenty five. This is what grown-ups talk about,"  
"I don't know what kind of grown-up you're aspiring to be, but that is so rank." I laughed. Brandon was right though; Myla and Iker do have the most bizarre dates. But we were all used to it by now. In fact it was quite cute. Myla told me this story of when Iker told her he loved her for the first time at Walmart. He said, and I quote, _'It's funny how even though you're in your sweats with bed hair and no makeup, I am so in love with you and all we're doing is buying socks for my grandad.'_ and despite being my potential brother-in-law, I swooned so hard I could have cried.

"Well anyway, maybe we could just drop the conversation about my love life so you can finish off your food and I can go get ready before my boyfriend thinks I stood him up on our three year anniversary."

I chocked on my Sprite. "What? Three years? When did that happen? Oh my God it can't have been that long!"  
Myla laughed, "I know right! Time flies so fast!"  
"Why the hell are you spending your anniversary at a junk yard?" Brandon asked. _And then there's Brandon…_

"Shush babe, I think it's cute. It's not cliché and it's so original,"  
"Yeah exactly, and besides that's where we first met."  
"You met at Rico's junk yard?"  
"Yes! Gosh it was so romantic."  
"The, the _junk yard?_ "  
"Yep."  
"Okay I need to give this man some pointers," Brandon said, raising a brow at Myla who rolled her eyes at him.

"No thanks, he's perfect just the way he is," She sighed, her eyes glassing up and she looked at her phone's lock screen.  
"Okay gag me now,"  
"Brandon leave her alone, at least he remembers their anniversary,"  
"I remember our anniversary!"  
"Yeah now you do, but whenever it comes you're dumb as a doorknob,"  
I snorted; "Trouble in paradise huh?"  
"You shush, at least I've got my paradise," Brandon teased causing me to mock offense and kick him in the shin.

"Let's goo," Myla whined kicking his other shin. I laughed as Brandon scowled at the both of us.

"I take it back, you two are so not a blessing to _any_ life."

"That's SO rude!" 

**Yay an update!  
okay so the big wedding is coming soon and hopefully it's just a month away, otherwise I'll have to think of an excuse as to why the update is so late.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Hello?" I mumble, my voice sounding hoarse from the sleep I was just awoken from. It was currently eight in the morning and I was not exactly thrilled at being woken up so early on a Saturday.

"Flora?" My whole-body freezes as I shoot up in bed. I clear my throat and reach for the water bottle on my bedside table, "It's me, Noah. Did I wake you up?"  
I half wanted to say no but then I decided my voice probably gave it away anyway. "Yeah, oh well though, what's up?"

"It's Mhamó,"  
"NO!" Please no.  
"Whoa, nothing like that!" He said quickly causing me to exhale in relief. _Oh my goodness me…_

"What happened?"  
"Well she kind of fell down the stairs,"  
"The day before the wedding? Wow talk about timing."  
"That's what I thought. Anyway, she kind of injured her hip bone,"  
"Is it fractured? Broken? Does she need surgery? Oh my God this woman!"

"No, no. Nothing like that, not that severe to be specific. It's not fractured, but she can't walk,"

"She can't walk or she's not allowed to walk?"  
"Well, both actually. It probably hurts like hell but she technically can walk, the doctor just said if she walks she'll probably lengthen her recovery just to get her off her feet,"  
"Smart doctor,"  
"That's what I said. So anyway, she told me to call you and ask if you could come down to the hospital, she wants to see you. Well actually I'm pretty sure she just wants your baked goods, so make sure you don't come empty handed or so help you God."

"Right, good point. Not looking for a death wish or anything. Hopefully there's still some cookies left from the last batch I made." There probably isn't. My siblings are cows.

"Great! Bring extras. You know, for me."  
"No, fall down a set of stairs and only then will you get cookies."  
He sighs dramatically; "If I must."  
I laugh, "Idiot. Okay I'll be there by…I don't know, eleven?"  
"Perfect, see you!"

I hang up and throw my phone across the bed. Ugh what a way to start the morning.

Making a beeline for the bathroom, I open the curtains and take a peak outside, grinning at the backyard covered in autumn leaves. If there's one thing I love about Gardenia, it's Autumn. Okay that's probably not true, I just love Autumn.

I quickly got dressed in a pair of leggings and an oversized sweater before heading downstairs to get started on these cookies.

"Morning dad," I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled up at me before taking a sip of his coffee and looking back at his newspaper. I quietly walked into the kitchen to find my mum frowning at the toaster.

"Uh? You okay mum?"  
"No. My toast is burnt. I go give your dad a cup of coffee and the toast burns. I go to the bathroom AND attempt to wake your sister up, and the bread does not burn. We need a new toaster."  
"No I think you just don't know how a toaster works. Anyway, I'm going to bake Mhamó some cookies, do you want to help?"  
"Course I do, but at eight o'clock?"  
"Oh right, she fell down the stairs sometime today, I'm going down to the hospital to see her,"

"Oh my God, is she okay?"  
"Well, would you be okay if you fell down the stairs?"  
"Probably not, okay how is she?"  
"She didn't break anything, but she's not in a position to walk,"  
"Right before the wedding,"  
"Basically."  
"That woman,"  
"Basically,"  
"So what are we making?"  
"Gingerbread crinkle cookies,"  
"Okay…what are those?"  
I laugh and start emptying out the cupboards.

"Just gingerbread cookies, with like cracks in them."  
"Crack? LIKE DRUGS?"  
"Please stop trying to be funny."

"Okay then, lead the way Moody Margaret,"  
…

Forty minutes later the kitchen is smelling like pre-Christmas and Myla is drooling at the tray of cookies on the kitchen island.

"Touch one and you'll have both Mhamó and Noah coming after you,"  
"I'll risk it." She says reaching for one, I slap her hand away and glare at her.

"Well unlike you I am not looking for a death wish, now be helpful and help tidy this mess up, I need to leave in a bit."

"Oh alright. So, about Mhamó…doesn't it seem a bit, I don't know, odd that she fell down the stairs right before Helia's wedding; the one she doesn't approve of?"  
"It's Mhamó, Myles. Everything she does is just about odd."

"Okay true. But this is odder."  
"I don't agree, I don't think she did it on purpose. No one just throws themselves down the stairs on _purpose._ It's not that deep."

"If it was any other person in this world I would agree and end the argument there, but this is MHAMO. So I will not. Okay maybe she didn't _throw_ herself down the stairs, but no doubt she put herself in a position to fall,"

"In that case I put myself in a position of falling down the stairs everyday by simply _going_ down the stairs." I scoff, rolling my eyes at the imbecilic person I call my sister.

"Oh…okay all I'm saying is that it seems too much to be a coincidence."  
"The only reason I disagree is because if Mhamó was trying to look for a reason to get out of attending this wedding she wouldn't jeopardise her ability to do things on her own. Now she's stuck in a wheelchair and that's probably her worst nightmare."  
"Twenty-four years of my living and I still haven't learnt not to argue you with you." Myla grumbled causing me to laugh.

"Well anyway, I better take these to the hospital before Brandon and Stella show up."  
"What about us?"  
"Oh no, Myla this is all your fault." I grumble staring at the blonde female walking into the kitchen.

"Hello familyyy!" Brandon says as he saunters into the kitchen, kissing both me and Myla on the cheek before freezing in front of the cookie rack on the counter, "And he-llo cinnamon cookies,"  
"They're gingerbread FYI and get your hands OFF!" I say slapping his hand away.

"What? Why?"  
"They're not for you." I shrug as I began placing the cookies into a container. His eyes following my every move.

"Aww are they for me? Floraaa, this is why you're my favourite Maxwell," Stella said, engulfing me in her arms.  
"Aw jeez Stell, thanks! But they're not for you either," I hugged her back.  
"Ew okay I lied, Myla is my favourite, you're just a rude goat," She huffed, walking to one of the high swivel chairs and giving me a glare. I winked at her causing her to spin the chair around so that she's facing the other direction.

"The cookies are for Mhamó, she's in the hospital," Myla explained in my behalf, I nodded causing Brandon to freeze and Stella to swivel back around quickly.  
"WHAT!"  
"She's okay! She just injured her hip falling down the stairs,"  
"How did she manage to do _that?"  
_ "Not sure, she probably missed a step or something," I replied, picking up the container, "Anyway, I'll see you three later, let me go deliver these before hell breaks loose. Also, I'm taking the car so if you're planning on going anywhere Miles, walk. Kay, bye!"  
I quickly legged it out of the house and drove down to the hospital Mhamó was admitted in. Quickly checking the message Noah had sent me, I headed towards room twenty – two B.

"Acushlaa! Just the person I was waiting for. Those better be for me." Mhamó said, eyeing the blue transparent container in my hand. I rolled my eyes before walking over to her bedside and handing it to her.

"Of course, who else would wake me up at eight in the morning to bake cookies,"  
"Pardon me dear but that is the least you can do for a disabled woman,"  
"You are _not_ disabled," I rolled my eyes once again, this woman and her ability to exaggerate things.

"Okay fine _temporarily_ disabled."

"Luckily it's not too bad,"  
"I can't walk dear, this is as bad as it could possibly get,"  
"I could think of a hundred possible ways it could have been worse,"

She frowned, "Okay stop talking and give me a cookie."  
I laughed and handed her the container, her eyes lit up as she quickly scanned the tin for the biggest one. An old habit of hers. _Greedy woman_.

Once she had devoured almost half the batch, I took the container – more like hauled the container – from her and placed it like ten metres away from the bed. I wasn't about to take any chances with her.

"So, Flora, are you going to the wedding tomorrow?"  
"Of course not."  
She rolls her eyes; "Just go, it'll be fun,"  
"Uh no. That's not happening. Nothing sounds more unfun than watching my ex and my I don't know, nemesis? Get married."

"GREAT! You can keep me company then, oh how lucky you are,"  
"Speaking of luck, how d _id_ you fall down those stairs?"  
"I missed a step." She said without missing a beat. Either she was telling the truth, or she practiced her excuse repeatedly in her head.

"Very coincidental that it happened right before the wedding, don't you think."  
"Oh don't be silly, Acushla. You know I don't believe in coincidences, this seems more like fate to me."

"Mhamó!"  
"What?"  
"Helia is your grandson. You _have_ to attend his wedding,"  
"No I do not. I don't approve of it. I'm not going to watch my grandson practically ruin his life,"

"Mhamó stop that, that's rude. Helia has the right to marry whomever he pleases and you as his grandmother should respect his decisions."  
"Do not lecture me darling, I know _that._ All I said was that I didn't approve and therefore I will not go. I did not say that I want the wedding to be called off. _I do_ but I didn't _say_ it."  
For some reason I laughed. It was a serious matter that was affecting the McGregor family and I am horrible, horrible person; but it was funny, and I could relate.

"You should still go though. What if in a few years' time Krystal grows on you and you regret not attending their wedding? What if their children ask you stories about the two and you don't have any to share because you _didn't approve."  
_ "What did I _just_ say Flora. Don't lecture me. My decision is final, I am not going. Instead we are going to go home and have some me and you time while the whole town is at the church tomorrow." She gives me her 'do not question me' look before scooting lower in bed, she sighs, "Sorry dear, I'm just a bit exhausted that's all. I think I'm going to take a nap before Noah comes to pick me up later. Do you mind?"  
"Of course not! I'll hang around for a bit just because I don't trust you to pass over the cookies to Noah,"

"Humph," She pouts before I tuck her into the hospital bed, kissing her forehead before walking out of the room in search of something to do while I waited for Noah, who was supposed to be here in like twenty minutes so I don't really know why Mhamó went to sleep.

I took a lap around the entire hospital wing before concluding that hospitals are boring and that there is literally nothing to do, so I headed back to Mhamó's room.

When I got back the woman had already knocked out and I had literally been gone for only a couple of minutes. I quietly sat down on the beige loveseat outside her room and took out my phone and opening my chat with Stella.

 **Me: Hey**

 **Stell: How's Grace?  
Me: She's alright. Kind of cranky though. She's asleep right now. **

**Stell: Thank the Gods**

 **Me: I know right. Anyway, have you decided what you're wearing tomorrow**

 **Stell: Lol nope. I don't exactly have a lot of clothes that fit atm**

 **Me: Ah shit…you'll find something**

 **Stell: Well Brandon's brought me to the mall, but I can't find anything**

 **Me: There must be something that could fit**

 **Stell: Honey, it's not about me fitting. It's about me looking good. I look like a whale.**

 **Me: You do not. You're not** _ **that**_ **big**

 **Stell: Even Brandon agrees with me**

 **Me: Brandon's an idiot so Idk why you're listening to him**

 **Stell: Lol true. Anyway, how long are you gonna be at the hospital**

 **Me: Just waiting for Noah to come pick Mhamó up, he'll be here in a bit**

 **Stell: Uh no he won't**

 **Me: What**

 **Stell: He's at the mall. I just saw him. He's looking for shoes apparently**

 **Me: WHAT! But the mall is practically half an hour away!  
Stell: Make that an hour, there was a lot of traffic on the motorway**

 **Me: Wonderful. Okay let me call him**

 **Stell: Kay, text me when you leave**

 **Me: Will do**

I'm going to hit him.

He's going to take forever getting here because for some God forsaken reason Gardenia doesn't have a mall, we have to drive to the next town over.

I dialled his number and waited rather impatiently for him to pick up; he picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"  
"Noahhh, what are you doing in freaking Evermore!"

"Well apparently the shoes that I own are disgraceful to the eyes and so I had to buy a new, less disgraceful pair."

"Well how long do you think you'll be?"  
"Uhm another hour I guess? Why what's up?"  
"You were kind of supposed to pick Mhamó up five minutes ago,"  
"Oh shit. I completely forgot! Okay don't worry, I'll fix this."  
"Fix it? It's not _that_ deep, I'll just drop her,"  
"Flora, how are you going to fit a wheelchair in your car,"  
"That is a valid point."  
"Just give me ten minutes,"  
"Wait no it's ok- "He hung up. I tried to call him back, but his line was busy, so I gave up and got comfy on the seat.

Five minutes later I was debating on whether I should also fall asleep or not when the door opened and in strolled Helia, the devil himself. I quickly sat up straight, rooted to the chair. My pulse quickened, and I sucked in a shaky breath. _Wonderful._

"Flora?"  
"Uh, hey Helia."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Came to check up on her,"

"Ooh cookies," He said, reaching for one.

I bit my lip to prevent me from slapping it away. He could have a cookie. It was alright. It's just _A_ cookie.

He took two. I clenched my fists.

"Sooo," He said before stopping and looking at Mhamó. You could practically hear the awkwardness in the room.

"Are you ready for the big day?"  
"Nervous, but yeah, kind of. You're going to be there, right?"

"Wasn't sure I was invited,"  
"I invited you at the store,"  
"Ooh a pity invite, how lucky I am."  
"Sorry but you haven't been home in like five years, didn't think you'd come back for our wedding. I mean you didn't even come for Brandon and Stella's,"  
I gritted my teeth, the nerve he had.

"You're right. I wouldn't have. But an invite would have been nice. As for their wedding, well, that's none of your business."

"In my defence, Krystal would have thrown a fit, and fair enough. I shouldn't have said anything, don't want to hear your excuse anyway,"

I force out a laugh. "Of course,"

He rolls his eyes and I had to fight the urge to punch him. Buti calm down when I see him shift his weight onto his other foot, looking awfully uncomfortable standing by the door. Good.

"How are things with you and…Mason was it?"  
"It is. They're good, we're good." I lied. If anything, we were quite the opposite. But I had too much pride to admit it, besides what kind of woman talks to her ex about her current relationship problems? Not me. I just pretended to be surprised he even knew about Mason, even though I'm pretty sure he must have come across that headline a couple of times.

"And Las Angeles?"  
Ugh, small talk with my ex. Great.

"Hot. Like unbearably hot," If he remembers correctly, he'd know that I hate the heat.  
He laughs; "Why don't you just move?"  
"Right, cause that's so easy to do."  
He shrugs, "Must be. You did it in like three weeks before."

I narrowed my eyes, what is he playing at here?  
"That is entirely different."

He shrugs again, "It would probably be a lot easier now though, you must have a lot of opportunities."  
"That's true, I could move to London if I wanted to, or Milan,"

"Whoa that's far," He mumbles, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah well, it wouldn't make much of a different though. But anyway, LA's not so bad. What about New York."  
He chuckles, like as if I said something funny. I didn't.

"New York is well, New York. Not really describable."  
I scoff; "Really? I could think of like a bunch of adjectives for New York."  
"Yeah? Like what?"  
"Hectic, busy, scary, dangerous, big, crazy in the omg I'm going to die today kind of way. Coming from experience, of course."

He raises a brow again before shaking his head and grinning; "You get used to it eventually. Food's great though."

"Okay, yes. There's that, and the shopping is good too."

"Right, can't relate."  
I laugh. Like a real, genuine laugh. Growing up, Helia's mum would always buy his clothes. If not her then Stella because Helia cannot shop to save his life and both women would constantly nag him about the abomination of an outfit he'd be wearing. I don't think I've seen Helia going shopping since tenth grade. Granted I haven't seen him in like half a decade so…

"I should probably check Mhamó out of here,"  
I nod and stand up, "I'll go wake her up,"  
"Thanks, and Flora? Come tomorrow."  
"Helia I could think of a hundred reasons as to why I will not come for your wedding. No, why I won't come for _Krystal's_ wedding, aside from the obvious."

"What's the obvious?" He asks tilting his head to the side and giving me the look I used to know so well.

"The whole point of me saying that is for me to not have to actually say anything," I say, rolling me eyes before pushing the door to Mhamó's room open and ducking inside.

I am not going to watch the man I _unfortunately_ still love marry someone who I _unfortunately_ still hate.

I may be a nice person, but I am not _that_ nice.

Besides, how sad would it be, sitting in one of the seats – undoubtedly in the back, far away from the alter (much to Krystal's delight) – and watching them actually go through with the wedding. _Something that I wouldn't know about._

After waking Mhamó up and having Helia pinkie promise to give the cookies to Noah, and Noah ONLY, I left the hospital and headed home.

I couldn't help but welcome the feeling of dread that was boiling inside of me; there was no way I was going to sleep tonight knowing the day of what I hoped was just a nightmare is only hours away. The Wedding.

 **Heyyy**

 **It's been ages since I uploaded a chapter so I hope the wait was worth it! (?)  
Please let me know what you think in the reviews.  
Next chapter is the one most of you have been waiting for! It came quite fast didn't it. I'm starting to think this story might just be like fifteen chapters only and that was not according to plan but it is what it is, I guess.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Someone tell me how this day has come so fast, because I just cannot fathom how twenty-four-hours went by in like twenty-four- _minutes_.

In exactly three hours from now, the whole of Gardenia will be gathering at the Church to watch two people who could not be anymore wrong for each other get married. I'm not saying this because every bone in my body hates Krystal, or because every cell in my body lives for Helia. Nope, I'm saying it because it's true; Helia and Krystal do not belong together. It's like asking a bunny and a sea urchin to live together _till_ _death do them apart._ It practically makes no sense.

Which is why I'm completely s _hooketh_ with the fact that the two have been together for like, what? Four years? And, as far as I'm concerned, haven't had any tragic issues amongst them. Apart from Helia's entire family disapproving of their relationship; _how romantic_.

But I guess that just proves to show that opposites do attract and love is unexpected and what not. Honestly, I think if it was any other girl in the world I would be a lot less bitter about the wedding, but my childhood enemy? Even in my head it sounds cliché. The sick feeling in my stomach isn't because I potentially still have feelings for Helia, no this has everything to do with Krystal. Now, I'm not the kind of person to hold grudges or to start unnecessary drama but with that witch of a human, I can't help it. I have no filter.

Growing up she was the only one who managed to make me feel insecure about myself, the only one that made me feel like complete horse shit. And Helia knew this, and here he is getting married to her.

But even now when I look back and think of it all as petty, high school drama, I still cannot bring myself to forgive Krystal. Especially when she dropped that bomb five years ago just before Helia and I were about to say 'I do'.

And now there's nothing I can do to get back at her for what she did; she won. And I'm pretty damn sure she knows it too.

"Mum, I'm leaving!" I yelled as I grabbed my purse and house keys and opened the front door.

"Oh honey. Are you sure you don't want to come to the wedding?" My mum asked walking out onto the landing upstairs. I rolled my eyes before turning around to look up at her.

"Hundred and one percent," I said, forcing a smile. "Besides, someone has to babysit Mhamó,"  
"I still think you both should come. You're just being stubborn."  
"Stubborn with a reason. Look, I don't want to go to that church and get flooded with the memories of the last time I was there. Too painful and too unnecessary. I'll see you in the evening, okay? Bye!" I quickly ran out the door before she could say anything else and legged it to the McGregors' house. Ten minutes later I was stuck, frozen in their driveway. All four cars were parked outside, which meant everyone was still home. I mentally cursed Mhamó for insisting I came over at nine O'clock, of course it was just my luck that the whole McGregor family (plus Krystal) had to be home at that time too. Letting out a long sigh, I grudgingly made my way up to the front door, wincing at the hell that was about to break lose as soon as that door opened. I guess it's partially my fault since I've been avoiding Adriana since that time she walked in on Mhamó and I baking. And even worse, I've been circumventing Roland, Helia's dad, like the literal plague. I have not seen him even once since I arrived in Gardenia, about three weeks ago, in fear of him having not moved on from the apparent 'shame' I brought upon his family.

I contemplated making a run for it as soon as I rang the doorbell, but the door flew open as soon as I pressed the button; and just my luck it was Roland that opened it.

"Flora?" He growled, making me wince slightly. His lips were drawn into a straight line and his eyes were barely concealing any anger that was radiating off him. "You have some nerve showing up here, today of all days."  
It took every muscle in my body to refrain myself from rolling my eyes; you'd think with all the time that had past he'd have at least tried to be civil with me. I guess not.

"Actually, Mr. McGregor, I was invited here."  
"Oh really? By who?" He half asked, half demanded.

"Mhamó." I said softly, biting back a smug smile as I watched his angry demeanour cripple in defeat. No one can question anything Mhamó says or does; not even Roland McGregor.

"Are you sure this isn't your way of trying to sneak back into my son's life and ruin it?" He shot, causing me to clench my fists at my side. Out of everyone, Roland was probably the one who gave me the hardest time after the breakup. Even Helia walked away eventually, retreated, gave up. But not Roland. He made sure I knew everyday how much he hated me for what I, _apparently_ , did.

And to be completely honest, it both surprised me an awful lot and yet didn't as well. Roland and I had a very good relationship before, hell he practically treated me like the daughter he never had, which is why he probably did what he did (or still does). He was probably just as hurt as somebody that had gotten cheated on.

"Please, I don't want anything to do with your son. Not anymore."

He growled; "Then I suggest you stay the hell away from him and Krystal."  
"It would be my pleasure," I said, walking past him into the house where I, once again, froze.

 _Oh my God._

His _entire_ extended family was sitting in the living room. I'm talking about every aunt and uncle and cousin and grandparent from all four corners of the world, crammed into the McGregor's living room. And they were all staring at me with a gobsmacked expression on their faces as I stood like a Michelangelo statue in front of them. I haven't seen any of them since the wedding. I practically prayed that I wouldn't ever again, and now here they all were looking at me like I was a pile of dog poo.

Roland followed behind me with a satisfied smirk on his face as the awkward silence engulfed us all. When I woke up in the morning I knew it was going to be a crappy day but nothing could have prepared me for the amount of silent shade that was being thrown at me this very moment.

"Flora Maxwell what the- "But I never got to here the end of Helia's second cousin's statement because Noah practically ran up to me and yanked me into the hallway; away from everyone's deathly glares. I let out a huge sigh as I leaned against the wall.

"What was she _thinking_?" I hissed, rubbing my hand down my face. Noah looked at me sympathetically before his eyes glazed over with anger.

"Krystal invited them all over before the wedding. I don't know who gave her the right to do that yet, but I swear to God –"  
"Shh," I whispered, placing my hand across his mouth to shut him up, quickly glancing to my left. Did he have to be so loud?

"Sorry, it's just, gosh I don't know. I've just been an awful mood since I woke up."  
"Maybe you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I muttered sarcastically.

"My bed is pushed up against a wall, Flora. There is only one way to get out of it."  
"Technically you can crawl to the foot of the bed and –"  
"No one does that."  
"You _could,"  
_ Noah gave me an exasperated look which made me shut up; this wasn't a time to make jokes.  
I sighed; "Where's Mhamó then. I'll go hideout in her room until everyone's left,"

"We moved her in the guest room downstairs," Noah said nodding his head towards the other end of the corridor. I smiled up at him and started walking towards the room when Krystal came flaunting down the stairs with a huge, ugly grin on her face.

Wasn't it bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding? What was she doing here?

"Flora Maxwell what are you doing here?" She screeched. _Oh, for God's sake._

I turned around to look at her as Noah came and stood by my side, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I forced a smile on my face and shrugged; "I came to keep Mhamó company so she doesn't get bored while you're all at the wedding."  
"That's very sweet of you. But cut the act, I know you just came here to sabotage my big day, to get revenge from five years ago?" she said sweetly, batting her long mascara-coated eyelashes.

I snarled, and Noah clenched his fists.

"You're really full of yourself to think everything I do is in spite of you, Krystal."

"Oh please, Flora. We both know you're jealous now that I'm getting married to Helia – something you never got the chance to do,"  
"At least I didn't have to lie my way into that situation,"  
"What's going on here?" We all spun around to look at Helia, who was walking out of the kitchen and stopping a few meters away from us with a confused look on his face. I gulped. I forgot how good the man looked in a tux. I averted my eyes to the floor and tried to control myself, but _holy shit._

At this moment Roland and Adriana walked out into the hallway, and Krystal – sensing her new audience – straightened up her posture and batted her eyelashes and gave them all a sickening smile. One that I would just love to smack right off.

"This witch of a woman just tried to threaten me out of marrying Helia!"

"WHAT?!" Noah, Adriana, Helia and Roland bellowed. I raised my eyebrow; I'm sorry, _what?  
_ "That's literally the stupi- "Before Noah could finish calling Krystal out, I burst out laughing. I'm talking full on, on the verge of hysteria, kind of laughter. I literally had tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I don't see what's funny about that." Roland barked causing me to finally bring my laughter to a halt.

"Sorry, I just, oh my God," I said, laughing once again, "No way. I couldn't care less about your wedding, in fact, quite frankly, I've never been so excited."  
"You haven't?" Adriana asked, uncertainly. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, these two are perfect for each other. It's like a really crappy cliché you know? Krystal's been pining over Helia for like fifteen years and now Helia finally feels the same way. Oh, it's perfect." Krystal blushed, clearly looking embarrassed.

"I didn't know you liked me that long," Helia said raising his eyebrow at his fiancé. I pinched myself to stop me from rolling my eyes.

"Wow, you really are oblivious." I remarked, hoping he could feel the venom in my voice; "Anyway, you two are like Romeo and Juliet and I wish you the same ending," I continued, entirely aware of the tragic ending in the play. Noah scoffed which just caused me to burst out laughing again, and naturally he joined in as well.

"Noah. How dare you let her mock your brother and laugh a long." Roland spat, "That is not how I raised you."  
"You're right. You raised me to believe in what's right and not give in to lies, which is what I'm doing."  
"Do not start this again Noah, I don't want to hear it."  
"That's exactly what your problem is, if you actually gave your time to listen then we wouldn't be in this place and I wouldn't be forced into welcoming a cold-blooded witch into my family."  
"NOAH MCGREGOR THAT'S ENOUGH!" Adriana yelled, causing me to jump. "You've said enough. Go get ready, we'll be leaving in five minutes."  
I took this as my cue to quickly slip out of the mini soap opera that blew up in my face and make a run for it to Mhamó's room before I was practically thrown out. But before I took off, I stole a quick glance at Helia and felt the urge to slap him then and there. He had the literal nerve to clench his jaw and glare threateningly at his brother who was storming his way up the stairs. I don't understand how a person could be THIS ignorant to what he's giving his life to. As for Krystal, she had the audacity to play victim and pretend to be on the verge of tears. She gave me a quick wink before I decided I've had enough and walked away.

I didn't even bother knocking on the door before letting myself storm into Mhamó's room. She gave me one look before bursting into a fit of laughter. I raised my eyebrow at her as she continued to shake in her wheelchair.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, quite panicked. The way she was laughing was slightly unnerving. Like as if she knew something that I didn't. Actually, scratch that, it's because she practically looks like she's having a seizure.

"My son is an idiot." She said simply before coming closer to me and taking me by the hand and tugging me to the love seat on the far end of the room.

"I just don't understand how they don't see how awful Krystal is."  
"Oh they see, the whole lot does. But Helia, well, he's determined. Believes he's in love."  
I raised my brow at this; "What, you don't think he's in love?" I asked sarcastically, highly amused.

"Of course not. Helia may be a lot of things, but he's not a fool to love someone like that. He's smart, handsome, charming and rich. He could have anyone in the world, and I just can't understand why he would settle for someone like her. No matter what he says, I refuse to believe he's in this for love."  
I groaned, "Mhamó, cut it out. Helia is the only one who can decide who he loves and who he doesn't. You can't speak on his behalf."  
"Yes I can, I'm his grandmother."  
"Yes, his _grandmother._ Not his self-conscious. I know you don't approve of this wedding, but that doesn't mean you can just question his feelings for Krystal. Helia is smart enough to know whether or not he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. It's his decision and nothing you say will change that, so please, just drop it now. You're his grandmother and this is a very big day for him, you're supposed to be there for him, not questioning it."  
Mhamó sat there staring at me in disbelief. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it immediately. Tears formed in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. All she did was nod. Continuously.

It was harsh to just drop a bomb on her like that, but she needed to hear it. I felt bad in the moment, but I knew it was the right thing to do. She had to know that it wasn't going to help either of us if she continued questioning Helia's intentions, he was twenty-eight years old and was perfectly capable enough to make his own decisions; no matter how stupid. I mean yes, I don't particularly like Krystal. But that doesn't mean she's not likeable. For all I know she just may have a really rough spot for me and is, in fact, a real sweetheart (Ew, actually on second thought, I'd rather scoop my eyeballs out with an ice cream scoop than believe that)

Krystal, although a complete bitch to me, is super smart, hard working and she did look really gorgeous in that wedding dress. (Again, ew.)

This may make me a hypocrite, because as much as I did want to run her over with a cruise ship, I just couldn't bring myself to talk badly about her anymore. Maybe this was just me being the bigger person, or me finally accepting their relationship, but I'm done letting this wedding affect me so much because, in reality, it was just really so unnecessary in my life. I have my own relationship to be hung over.

Almost an hour later, Mhamó finally spoke up. "You're right," she whispered, "I'm a horrible grandmother."  
I practically felt my heart shatter into pieces.

"No." I said firmly, "You're a wonderful grandma. The best."  
"No, a wonderful grandma would stand by her grandchildren no matter what they decide. A wonderful grandma would be watching her grandson exchange vows with his bride. A wonderful grandma would not be sitting here having a mini pity party for herself."  
"Okay…maybe you aren't a _wonderful_ grandma." I joked, nudging her shoulder. She snorted before smiling sadly. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you off like that."  
"No. You're right. He's old enough to choose who he wants to marry. Acushla, I think I want to go to the church,"  
 _Oh noooo._

"What?" I shrieked, before clearing my throat, "I mean, uh, really? Great! I could drop you off if you'd like?"  
"No, don't be silly, you're coming with me."  
"Uh uh. No. No way. I'm good, thanks."  
"You are coming with me because you're the only one willing to leave at any moment…please? I just want to go show my face and then we can leave." She looked at me with so much emotion and hope on her face that I felt like if I said no I'd be practically asking for a ticket to hell.

"I'm practically in sweats."  
Her face broke into a huge grin as she clapped her hands together. "Oh, _thank_ you! No worries, we'll stop by your house so you can quickly change. We'll have to hurry though, we need to get there before they say the 'I do's'"  
"Why do you want to be there for that?"  
Her face paled as she quickly shook her head and let out a forced laugh; "Well, isn't that the whole point of the wedding?"

If it was anyone else in the world I would have read too much into her sudden nervousness, but it was Mhamó and so I knew it was probably nothing.

We walked out of the room and, thankfully, saw the house was empty. Mhamó grabbed the car keys from the bowl in the kitchen and threw them at me. I helped her up the ramp and into the car and fastened her seatbelt before running 'round to the driver's side and jumping in, silently praying that I do not crash the McGregor's car because I did not want to give them another reason to hate me.

Once we reached my house, I quickly ran inside to change into something more appropriate for my ex's wedding.

After I had practically pulled apart both mine and Myla's closet, I finally settled for a white sleeveless fit and flare, v neck bodice with navy embellishments that reached just a few inches above my knee. Pairing it off with silver heels and a simple updo, I quickly ran back down and practically dove into the driver's seat.

"Jesus Acushla. You look stunning!"  
"Oh shit. Do you think I over did it? I don't want to 'steal Krystal's spotlight' or anything."  
"There's nothing we can do about that, wait. Flora your face is so bare, you could have at least put on lipstick or something,"  
"Excuse me but you're the one who was rushing me out,"  
"Don't blame your laziness on me, here, I'm sure Adriana keeps one handy in the glove box," Mhamó said, as she began searching through the cabinet in front of her. She smiled in satisfaction as she pulled out a small tube of lip gloss before throwing it at me, "Here. It's just going to have to do."  
I rolled my eyes as I looked into the rear-view mirror and applied the pink lip gloss to my apparently bare lips.

"Much better," She grinned as I handed it back to her and she chucked it back into the compartment.

Only once I had parked the car in the parking lot and gotten Mhamó out of the car did the wave of uneasiness hit me. I didn't have time to mentally prepare myself for this. There was no way I could just walk into that hall like it was nothing. How did I let Mhamó talk me into this?

"Relax Flora, I can practically feel you hyperventilating."  
I laughed at her bluntness before walking behind her and slowly pushing her towards the main door. Thank God for the ramp that was built into the structure because there was no way in this life I would have been able to heave Mhamó and her wheelchair up those stairs. Even those hours spent training weren't enough to turn me into the hulk.

Luckily, no one noticed us walk into the ceremonial hall, they were all so focused on what was going on at the altar. _Hallelujah_.

And luckily for Mhamó, the bride and groom hadn't said the two dreaded words.

I, reluctantly, wheeled her to the only two seats available…in the middle, thus earning the attention of practically everyone in the backrows. _I guess I spoke too soon._ I could practically hear the gossip that was building up.

I had to give it to them; this place looked amazing. Krystal really had some good taste. As I scanned the room in search of my family I couldn't help but admire the impressive flower decorations that created that amazing tulip scent that I loved. To be completely honest, I was kind of surprised that Krystal hadn't gone entirely overboard with the whole decoration aspect of the wedding. In fact, it seemed a bit too simple for Krystal and a little part of me was impressed. Until Mhamó informed me that Adriana had given her a strict budget that she had to follow, then I was just amused.

Mhamó's phone buzzed with an incoming notification and I peeled my eyes away from the wedding altar to see who could possibly be messaging her right now. But she was too quick for me because she had already read the message and put the phone back on her lap. Two minutes later she was tugging on my dress in attempt to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the front of the room.

"Can we go."  
"What?" My eyes snapped to look at her and she shifted uncomfortably, "But they're literally about to say 'I do'. Isn't that what you came here for?"  
"Yeah but I just can't watch him do it. I'm sorry Acushla, I really tried, but no. Please? At least just help me out?"  
I sighed and stood up, she smiled gratefully at me as I pushed her into the aisle and made my way towards the door.

"If anyone can show a valid cause as to why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace,"  
 _Hah, would I like to speak._

"I would,"  
 _I'm sorry what?_

I quickly spun around in shock and horror as I watched Noah stand up from his seat in the front. I looked down at Mhamó who had a knowing smirk on her face as she gestured me to turn her around too. What in _holy matrimony_ is going on?

"Noah?!" I heard Adrianna gasp.

"We would too," Brandon said, as he, Stella and Myla both stood up.

 _Oh no no NO. Please don't let this be happening._

"I would too."  
I, along the rest of the crowd, gasped as we turned to face the door where Cameroon Cooper stood awkwardly.

Oh, would you look at that, I'm about to faint.

"Cameroon?!" I heard Krystal yell from the front. At this moment I had no idea where to look. I just wanted to run out of here and never come back. I was used to attention, but this? This is the kind of attention I've been trying to avoid by not coming back for five years. The kind of attention I practically ran away from.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Roland's voiced echoed throughout the hall, finally causing me to rip my eyes off the man walking towards me.

"Flora, I am SO sorry, I should have done this ages ago." Cameroon whispered as he walked past me.

What the hell is going on?

"It's about time he showed up." I heard Mhamó grumble below me. _Was_ this some kind of a joke? I was practically stunned to silence as I watched both Noah and Brandon pull out a whole ass projector screen from literally nowhere and set it up in front of everyone. Helia looked beyond confused, and if I wasn't feeling the exact same thing, I would have been tempted to laugh. Whereas Krystal…she looked like a ghost, practically on the verge of passing out. Like as if someone had just walked right up to her and slapped her across the face. _Hah I wish!  
_ "Roland, sit down and listen to what they have to say." Mhamó said, her voice giving off no emotion, but her face was full of excitement. Roland stared at his mother in shock before obeying and taking his seat. Again, I was stunned silent.

"People of Gardenia, five years ago we were all gathered here to celebrate what would have been one of the biggest days in the history of Gardenia. But unfortunately, that day was cut short because of, well, more a lie than a misunderstanding." Noah spoke into a microphone, he glanced at me quickly, gave me a wink, before turning his focus back to the audience. I cannot believe this is happening. I cannot believe this is happening. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING; "And for five years you've all been tricked into believing something so stupid, so utterly ridiculous, that you should all feel ashamed for. _I_ am ashamed for you. _We_ are ashamed for you." He gestured to Brandon, Stella, Myla and Cameroon who were standing beside him.

"If any of you really knew my sister, you'd know that she is the kindest, most honest and loveable person amongst everyone in this room. At twenty-eight years old she is still to do something wrong and I can guarantee you I will be waiting for that day when I'm in an old person's home. It's about time you all knew the truth about five years ago. Now if you will all turn your attention to the photo on the screen," Brandon said, gesturing to the white screen behind him. I groaned. This was so not happening. When did my life turn into a tragic cliché? "You will see a photo dated Friday the tenth, twenty-thirteen. If you remember, this was the night before Helia and Flora's wedding. This photo was taken at Flora's bachelorette party, where she _supposedly_ got super drunk, thus cheating on her fiancé, Helia."  
"But that did not happen. Yes, Flora left the club early, but where did she go? She went to pick up Grace, Helia's grandmother, because Flora _insisted_ that there was no one she would rather celebrate her last night of the single life with." Stella piped in as a photo of Mhamó and I drinking a shot appeared on the screen. Mhamó, along with a few others, chuckled. Nope, this isn't happening.  
"And now for the truth. Five years ago, I was crazy in love with Krystal Jefferson. I was blinded by her beauty and charm that I failed to see what kind of a person she truly was. Until that night. Krystal called me up at around ten O'clock at night and told me her plan to break Flora and Helia apart. At first, I didn't understand why she was telling me this but then I realised she was asking for my help. And like a dog, I obeyed her every command. She promised me a future with her, _gag_ , said that once she'd accomplished this, we'd live _happily ever after_ , again- _gag_. I believed her, like a fool, because she was good, she was great at being manipulative and cunning which is why her plan worked out oh so well." Cameroon's voice was loud and clear and had everyone sitting on the edge of their seat – including Mhamó, which was very dangerous actually.

"Krystal used Cameroon's love and affection to her benefit as she knew he would pretty much do anything for her. She told him to pretend that he and Flora hooked up on the night of her bachelorette party and to tell everyone on the day of the wedding what they had done." Now the audience wasn't even being subtle about their conversations anymore. Myla's words were erupting so many emotions amongst them all; "But that's not it. The priest; Mr. Parkinson. You were involved in this devious plan too, weren't you?" That's where even I was shook. That I did not know. "Krystal bribed Mr. Parkinson into approving her reason against the marriage without, something all of you seemed to have forgotten, _evidence_. You all just jumped to conclusions and took their word for it but none of you asked for any proof of Flora and Cameroon hooking up. None of you questionned Krystal's sources – who I guess was supposed to be Cameroon – but the fact that none of you even bothered to think for a second that there is no way our Flora would do something like that to Helia. So like Noah said, you should be ashamed of yourselves for every rude remark you threw at my poor sister. Grace, do you have anything you'd like to say?"  
Mhamó beamed and started wheeling her way forward, leaving me standing at the centre of the aisle, frozen in shock and embarrassment.

"Helia, I love you. I really, really love you and because of that, there was no way I was going to let you get married to someone based on a lie. Flora insisted I let it go but I just could not. Now I didn't plan this whole thing with complete hope that you'd cancel the wedding, no, I planned it so now this is entirely your decision. I've done my part and now however you decide to proceed from here on is entirely up to you and I will step aside," Mhamó said, holding her grandson's hand. And the look on Helia's face _; gosh I felt that_. It was pain and anger and sadness and confusion all rolled tightly into one and then splashed onto his face, and I felt that on serious levels. He turned to look at Krystal, who even with her fake tan, looked pale. Her make up was ruined due to the tears spewing down her face and she was trembling so much I thought she was going to fall over.

"Krystal is all this true?" Helia asked. Not going to lie; that hurt. He asked _her_ if it was true but when _I_ was in that same situation he didn't even give me a second look as he stormed out of the wedding hall. Krystal didn't move, she just stood there staring at her shoes.

"Krystal Jefferson answer his question right now!" Krystal's mum demanded, storming onto the altar to stand in front of her daughter. Krystal looked up at both Helia and her mum and slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry," She squeaked, before something flashed across her face, almost as if she just realised something. She turned to look at me and all the emotions drained from her face as rebound anger engulfed her features. "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU LIFE RUINER! YOU – "But I didn't stay to hear the rest of her stewing. I spun around on my heel and strutted out of the hall, ignoring everyone behind me that was calling my name. I didn't want to hear what they wanted to say; not yet at least. Right now, all I wanted was to go home, back to Las Angeles. Where the only drama I had to face was the kind that some snobby, stuck up models caused. This was too much for me to digest; way too unnecessary. I was angry and embarrassed, and I just couldn't think straight for all it was worth. A part of me wanted to stick around; to listen to them apologize. It was what I wanted for the past five years, all I wanted was for everyone to find out the truth. But not like this. This was too embarrassing and way too painful. Seeing the way Roland and Adriana look like they had been slapped across the face. And Helia… _God, Helia_.

No, it was too painful.

Kicking off my heels, I quickly made a run for it to a place where I knew most people wouldn't look for me. I'll deal with them later, right now I just needed to think. Because as for now, there was only one thing I was sure of; I should have never gotten on that flight. Coming back to Gardenia was a mistake and I knew I would regret it.

…

 **Your wish is my command!  
To all of you that kept reviewing how you didn't want Helia and Krystal getting married, well this is for you. Even though it was kind of obvious that I wouldn't let **_**that**_ **happen.**

 **And even though it was kind of unrealistic, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naturally I owe you guys an apology for this long overdue chapter…so sorry.**

 **In my defence I forgot. But also I just started AS AND I'm in** _ **boarding**_ **now (I know, wtf?) so yeah I can't exactly say I've had heaps of time to write this update. ALSO the one moment I do decide to bless you all with another chapter; my word decides to test my patience so yeah, that's a reasonable enough excuse.**

CHAPTER 10

Now that I think about it, sitting here on a park bench somewhere hidden within the forest of trees in Gardenia Park, I kind of felt some sort of pity towards the McGregor family. I mean, imagine all the money that's been wasted on Helia's failed attempts of getting married? Despite Adrianna's budget cuts on the most recent one of the two, it was still a great amount of money – but then again, they kind of brought it upon themselves so.

It had been almost twenty minutes since that bomb was dropped on everyone at the church and so far all I could think about was, _they know._ They all know now; what I'd been trying to tell them for months on end and now half a decade later, they knew.

It just wouldn't sink in.

You'd think after carrying that sort of baggage around with you for all this time, and finally getting to drop it, I'd feel lighter or something. But no. I feel indifferent. It's one thing having something to say and choosing not to tell anyone else, but it's another thing having something to say and everyone else choosing not to listen. That shit hurts.

All I could feel now was anger towards my friends and siblings for throwing me under the bus like that – okay technically they picked me up from under the bus but I was still annoyed either way. It's not like I didn't appreciate their efforts and whatnot; but in front of God (literally) and all our friends? That was a bit extreme even for them.

You'd think what with being in church and all, God would hear my prayers better and _made them fucking stop,_ but I guess I didn't have that sort of luck so _oh._

But now what? Am I supposed to just forgive everyone and forget what happened? Is that what they expected? Because I DON'T think so. And what about Helia? God, _what about Helia?  
_ There is no doubt in my body that I am still entirely in love with that man, and I don't see a point in my life where I won't be, but he's hurt me in ways that I can't explain and I know I deserve better than to just run into his open hands – that is, if they're even open – and pick up where we left off. (I mean technically we could, there _is_ still a whole wedding setup).

And Mason? What do I do about him? I don't even know where the hell he is or if he's even _alive._ I know it's unfair to be in a relationship with him when I don't have my whole heart in it, but technically I haven't done anything _wrong_. I mean I did love him…three weeks ago. Who was I to know that I'd run into my ex and get fusilladed with emotions I thought I'd gotten rid of. And I know I shouldn't be pointing fingers or anything, but this would have had a less likely chance of happening if _he fucking talked to me these past few days._

And just when I thought all was good in my little world, I felt a figure sit on the bench next to me and all nerves in my body rocketed to a jump.

"I knew I'd find you here,"  
 _Ah dammit._

"What Helia, what could you possibly want to say to me _now_ that you couldn't have said five years ago,"  
 _Okay, I guess I'm jumping right into it then. Who even needs to beat around the bush anymore?_

He sighed, and out of my peripheral vision I saw him rake his hands through his hair.

"Honestly? I don't know." I scoffed. Seriously? I waited five God damn years for _this? "_ God, I don't know Flora. I literally don't know what to say,"  
"That's shocking compared to things way back when," I snapped; like lotion you've got to rub it in _real good._

"Look, I completely and entirely fucked up, okay? I know. I guess I've known for a while now; known _what_? I don't know. But I always knew something was off. Even back then –"  
"No. No Helia. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you justify yourself. It's a bit late for that and –"  
"Please?" He croaked, his voice breaking slightly causing my eyes to snap towards his direction. "I know what you're thinking; when the roles were reversed I didn't give you the time of day to explain yourself, and you have every right to get up and leave, I knew it was a longshot that you'd even listen to me in the first place, but I just have to say it Flora."

 _I wish I was strong enough to leave._

He took my silence as a gesture to go on, "I just, I screwed up on so many levels and I know nothing I say or do will ever be able to make up for it but I need you to know that walking out of that alter, walking away from you, is and will always be my biggest regret. Saying those things to you that day…God what was I _thinking!_ " He leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes and it took every ounce of energy in my body to refrain myself from outlining the furrow in his brows, like I always used to do when he got frustrated.

We fell into a silence after that, neither of us knowing what to say or do. I wanted to leave, but I knew that wasn't going to help get rid of the pain coursing through my arteries. This conversation was long overdue and it's about time we both got everything off our chests. Because I knew there was no way I was getting over this man unless we finally put everything in the past… _properly._

"Did you…did you really think I would do that to you?" I found myself whispering after what felt like ages of tensed up silence. He looked shocked, almost like he didn't expect me to say anything. He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck, glancing at me through the corner of his eye.

"I guess I just acted on impulse, you know? There I was getting excited about marrying the girl of my dreams only to find out she wasn't only mine, at least not anymore. I was angry, angry at you for betraying me, at Cameroon for…and Krystal for waiting until that very moment to tell me."  
"You didn't even look at me Helia. You didn't give me the chance to tell you it wasn't true. But you gave her the chance…" I said the last part with intentions of him not hearing me but I guess he did anyway.

"Because I wanted to hear her say it. I needed to hear her admit to what she'd done…with you, I couldn't. I was too scared to hear you say that its true; that you did sleep with Cameroon. So I ran. Because I knew nothing could cut me deeper than looking at you and finding a guilty expression on your face."  
My throat constricted; how had I not thought of that? All this time I've just been blaming him for causing our relationship to deteriorate but I didn't take a moment to think about what he must have been going through. He was hurting too and who am I to say I wouldn't have reacted that way if the roles were reversed?

But still, it didn't justify everything that happened after that. He didn't have to go ahead and say… _that._ Those words, coming from him especially, caused just as much harm to me as a knife to the heart would have.

"Why her?" I exhaled a shaky breath, "You could literally have anyone, but her?"  
"I could say the same about you," He muttered causing me to frown.

"No, you couldn't. I didn't go and date your lifelong nemesis, Helia. So I'll repeat, why her?" He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair again, "I didn't plan for that to happen, Flo. After you left I was a mess; wouldn't come out of my room for ages until my mum practically dragged me outside. I ran into Krystal at Millie's bakery and she insisted we go out for lunch. I figured I kind of owed it to her since at the time she practically saved me from a "toxic relationship" as she _so kindly_ put it. And well, one date led to another and I guess she decided that meant we were official, so she went ahead and told everyone that she was my girlfriend." He chuckled darkly, "My family was _pissed off._ Stella literally punched me in the face,"  
I felt my chest puff out in pride of my best friend; what a sweetheart.

"I mean, I didn't exactly blame them. I spent along time asking myself what the fuck I was thinking, but in the end, I said fuck it. I knew it was petty as all hell, but I figured once you found out you'd be pissed and hurt, and at the time that's what I wanted, I wanted you to feel the sort of pain I had to endure. _Little did I know you already were_ ," He growled to himself.

"Did you love her?" I could practically feel the venom and jealousy in my voice, and the slight twitch of a smirk on Helia's lips indicated he did to. _Oops._

"I thought I did. I mean I knew it wasn't as deep as the feelings I had for you, but I wasn't surprised cause I doubted I'd ever feel that way again. But I didn't _not_ like her, you know? I mean I still resented her for all the shit she did to you in high school, but the cunning bitch managed to convince me she had changed." He scoffed, "Mhamo wasn't having it, though. She kept trying to convince me to break up with her, _why the hell didn't I listen to her?_ At this point it wasn't even about you anymore, at least not entirely. Everyone said they weren't going to let me marry someone I didn't love. That pissed me off, you know? Like who were they to tell me who I loved and who I didn't?"  
Wow, where have I heard _those words_ before?

"What about you? Do you, uh, love Mason?"

 _Did I?_

I've already admitted to myself that I'm still in love with Helia, but where did that leave Mason?  
"I don't know…" I whispered, looking him in the eye. "I did, but then…" I trailed off.

"What were you _thinking?_ A _golfer?!_ You hate golf. You said it was the most boring sport known to mankind."  
I laughed at how ridiculously similar he sounded to Myla.

"I know…but I guess I just overlooked that when we first started dating. I figured it wouldn't be much of a problem since I was dating _him_ and not the sport, you know?"

"How did you guys even meet?" Helia asked, furrowing his brows as he looked ahead.

"We met at a mutual friend's party and we just hit it off I guess. We were friends for about four months before we started dating." I saw Helia flinch at this and I had to bite back a grin at the fact that he was so obviously jealous of my relationship with Mason. Not that he even had a right to.

I could sense the lull in the conversation before it even happened; and not one for awkward silences, I stood up and hoped he took it as a signal that I wanted to leave.

"So…what now?"  
"Helia-"  
"I still love you Flora, I don't think I ever stopped." He said, cutting me off. My breath hitched and I could practically feel my heart beating against my ribcage. _Oh God…_

"Helia…"

"I need you back in my life, Flora." He said as he stood up too. My head snapped up so that I could look at his face.

I shook my head, to try and get back to reality. This wasn't some sort of fairy-tale where with a click of the fingers everything gets back to normal and they live happily ever after. No, this was my real as fuck life and I'm not stupid enough to think it something else.

"It doesn't work like that, Helia. You can't expect me to just drop everything and come running back to you. A lot has happened between us and I'm not willing to endure that kind of heartbreak again."  
"Who said you'd have to? I mean it'll take a while for things to get back to the way they were, but we'd get there eventually. Right?" He asked, looking at me with so much hope. I wanted to say yes, I wanted to believe him; that things could go back to the way they were. When things were beautiful and I was happier than I ever could be. But I couldn't.

"I don't think so, Helia. I wish there was another way but…Besides, I have Mason and Las Angeles and –"

"No, you're right. You're right, I, I shouldn't have even, no. You deserve the best, Flora and nothing but. I just…you're happy, right? That's all that matters to me." He sighed; feigning calmness, but I could tell he was anything but because he refused to look me in the eye and instead focused his gaze on his shoes.

Was I happy?  
I mean, I did enjoy modelling, and I no doubt loved L.A. but was it enough?  
"I am," I found myself saying, although even I could hear the doubt and uncertainty in my voice.

He nodded before clearing throat. "Well, we should probably get going,"

"Uh yeah. Goodbye, Helia." He nodded, a pained expression flashing across his face as he finally looked at me. His eyes held a mixture of emotions and I couldn't stand there and pinpoint the more dominant of them all, but what I could do was appreciate the vulnerability and affection that swam in those deep ocean blue eyes, ones that I knew I would never be able to forget.

I gave him a small smile before turning away.

"I'll always be here, you know." He deadpanned. I froze. "Always. I guess I've just accepted that I'll always be in love with you, even if you're in love with some wannabe celebrity golfer."  
I willed myself not to cry, to not say fuck it and throw myself in his arms and just stay there and never leave.

Instead I took a deep breath and; "I'll always be in love with you too, Helia McGregor." I whispered, before turning around fully and legging it out of there. _Always._

…

 _ **Oh my poor, poor heart.  
**_ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, despite it being really short. I just didn't want to overdo it you know?  
Anyway, the story is almost over everyone! Jeez, I just realised how short it is. But oh well, short and sweet and all that other garbage, right?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, it'll mean the world to me.**

 **Until next time…x**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooooo sorry for this late chapter, really I am. But like always, I have no valid excuse so…**

 **Hope you enjoy either way!**

CHAPTER 11

To be honest I really just want to punch myself in the face. I am s _o stupid!_

I've been back in Las Angeles for a good two months now and quite frankly, I couldn't say it feels good to be back. What happened to home sweet home? Where is the relief I'm supposed to feel now that I don't have everyone looking at me with sympathy and regret in their eyes? WHERE?!

The only good thing that's come out of me flying back was the distraction, it didn't take long for me to fall back into my usual routine; ever since I landed, my manager has been at my neck with fittings and shoots for upcoming launches – but I was grateful as it left me no time to think about what I had done. The _mistake_ I had made. _What was I thinking?_ I practically threw away the chance of me ever being happy again because of _what?_ Fear of getting hurt again? My so-called boyfriend? My stupid, God-awful pride? Was it all really worth my happiness? I think the _fuck_ not. Because I knew Helia wouldn't hurt me like that again, mine and Mason's relationship is pretty much non-existent anymore and as for my _pride – w_ ell itcan go suck my dick for all I care because there _he_ was – in all his glory – asking me to take him back, and like an idiot I _said no._

And as for Mason, well he's pretty much acting like these past three weeks never even happened. Like as if he didn't just go all M.I.A on me for days on end. And it's not like I haven't tried to bring it up, believe me I have tried. But he just refuses to acknowledge any of my discomfort in our relationship and I can definitely say that that is not the man I thought I fell in love with. Not at all. And I wasn't having it anymore.

Which is exactly why I was sitting on our couch, in our three-bedroom penthouse, waiting for his ass to get back home so we can talk about it like the adults that we claim to be. It was around Nine O'clock when I finally heard the door click before swinging open. He walked in and froze as he saw me watching him with a glass of wine in my hand and a sceptical look on my face. _It's about time, asshole._

He let out a sigh and nodded, before throwing himself on the couch opposite me. "I know I know. We need to talk, we've been meaning to for awhile now, I've just been too pussy to say anything and –"  
"Who is she." I deadpanned, interrupting him with no emotion and no regrets. There was only one way this conversation was going to end and that's with me getting up, picking my pre-packed bags and walking out that door a single woman.

He flinched but refused to meet my eye. He scratched his neck and shook his head but I was already losing my patience.

"Who is she, Mason."  
"It's not a she."  
Oh…

 _Oh._

Now that, I wasn't expecting. And you could tell by the way my mouth dropped open and my eyes practically popped out of their sockets that that was the _last_ thing I expected to come out of his mouth.

"You…You're –"  
"Gay? Yeah. I am." He finally looked up and winced at the shock on my face, "God Flora I'm so sorry. It just kind of happened, you know?"  
"So what? You just realised you were interested in men and thought it was fine to cheat on me?"  
"What? God, no. I may have fallen out of love with you Flora, but _I did not cheat._ I respect you way too much to inflict that kind of pain on you."  
His words only just about tamed the burning rage I could feel simmering within me.

"So why didn't you just tell me, Mason. Why ghost me like that for _three weeks?_ You didn't even try to end things with me. I would have understood, you know!"  
"I know! It's just…I wasn't ready for people to know yet. Especially since he's not used to being in the limelight, I didn't want to scare him off with all the celebrity gossip and paparazzi."  
"How did you meet him?"  
I watched as a small smile formed on his lips as he looked down at his lap and I could literally _feel_ all the pent up anger and tension disintegrate into the air before disappearing like a cloud of smoke and I couldn't help but smile back. _Ah the female mood swings, don't we just love 'em._

"He was my caddy at the local golf course and we just, it just happened. One minute he's just following behind me, handing me the correct clubs when needed and the next, he was just – I've never met anyone like him before, Flora. I mean yeah he knew who I was, but he didn't seem fazed by it – like as if me being a celebrity with thousands of fans wasn't a big deal and he just, he made me feel _normal._ God it sounds so cliché saying it out loud but he just, he didn't treat me the way everyone else does, like as if I'm some God that needs the ground I walk on to be worshipped." He explained, "But he knew about you, and so he kept his distance and I respected him for that. I ended up going to that same golf course everyday for the next week or so, demanding I get him as a caddy. Eventually I worked up the courage to ask him out and the bastard turned me down, so naturally I became persistent and insisted it was just as friends. And that's all he wants to be until I ended things with you. But that's where it got complicated. I refused to be the kind of guy that broke up with you over the phone, especially when you're meant to be happily spending time with your family. And I knew I couldn't just end things with you and claim it's cause I lost feelings – which okay, technically is true – but you deserve a lot more than just a brief explanation like that so I thought I'd wait until I was ready enough to finally talk about my new sexuality."

To say I was surprised is an understatement. I was _gobsmacketh._ Freaking _Flabbagasted._ Never did I expect this conversation to take a toll like this. When I decided to finally confront him, I expected him to just come clean and say he cheated on me with some other girl _but this?  
_ I mean how is someone even supposed to act when they find out their boyfriend of nearly a year doesn't swing your way anymore? Do I like, throw him a coming out party or something? I mean, yeah I'm hurt that he lost feelings and whatnot – but it's not like I didn't either. And I'm happy that he's found someone that makes him smile like that. God only knows how guilty I would feel if our relationship carried on like usual, knowing that my heart is not, and will not, be fully involved.

So in the end I just gave him the biggest grin I could muster up, stoop up and enveloped him in my arms. At first he stiffened before slowly relaxing when he realised that I wasn't mad. And I _wasn't_ mad. I was beyond ecstatic that he didn't meet my assumptions of him cheating on me, even though some would still categorise it as cheating. But I don't. I don't love him and he doesn't love me so why would I be mad, knowing that deep down, I was kind of glad things would end.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Flora."

I shook my head slowly; "No, don't worry about it. Besides, I'm sorry too. For the past two months all I could think about was my ex," I sighed, hating how true my words were.

"The hot millionaire that ran out of your wedding?" He asked, suddenly perking up. I nodded, somewhat amused. He grinned.

"I ship it."  
"Mason, you can't say that!"  
"Why not?"  
"It's weird!"  
He frowned; "It is not."  
"My ex cannot ship me with my ex. It's not normal."  
He rolled his eyes before getting off the sofa, he held out his hand to help me up and I gladly took it.

"So I guess this is goodbye huh?"  
"oh absolutely not. I'll still see you around Flo. Just because we didn't work out as lovers, doesn't mean our friendship wouldn't work out. I'd still like you to be in my life, just not the same way."  
"I'd like that too, Mason." I smiled genuinely at him before pulling him in for another hug. He rubbed my back soothingly before pulling away and reaching for the bags I had arranged by the corner. I was moving out of this apartment whether it's the last thing I do. The penthouse is under Mason's name so there is no point in kicking _him_ out. Besides, I'm not exactly planning on staying in Las Angeles for long.

"SO where are you going to go?"  
"Well, I'll stay in a hotel for a couple of days, I have a shoot in New York on the Twenty Second, so I'll be heading out for a while. I'll probably be there for a bit and then I'll see where things take me, you know?"  
He gave me a lopsided grin and a brief nod; "Planning on meeting up with ex, are we?"  
"Shut up you. I'm not planning on it, hoping maybe, but not planning."  
He chuckied as we made our way down to the car park, loading all my belongings into the back of my car.

I walked over to the driver's seat and turned around when I saw him stop in front of me; "Don't be a stranger. I'll always be here if you need me."  
I nodded gratefully before hugging him one last time. "Good luck with this secret lover of yours," I winked, before crawling into the car and shutting the door closed. He took a few steps backwards and waved goodbye until I had reversed out of the apartment complex and onto the road, where I could no longer see him. 

Once I had checked myself into a room and settled in, I decided to call Myla since I hadn't spoken to her in a while, so I sat at the small corner desk in my hotel room and logged onto skype on my laptop. Like always, she picked up on the second ring and soon I was staring into the eyes of my younger sister.

"Okay spill the tea," She says before I could even open my mouth to greet her.

"What tea? I only drink coffee." I asked, with my eyes furrowed in confusion. She rolled her eyes and gave me a flat look.

"You literally only call me when you've got some juicy gossip to tell me,"

 _Oh._

"Whaaat? I do not," I scoffed, trying to pretend like she didn't have a point. She gave me a look that practically told me to shut up so I rolled my eyes and sighed, accepting defeat.

"Wait, where are you?"  
"Oh, I'm staying at a hotel."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well…I may or may not have ended things with Mason."  
"WHAT?!" The brunette screamed, making me wince and yank my headphones off, "When did _that_ happen? Why am I finding out _now_?"  
"Well probably because it happened like an hour ago?"  
"Why? Was that bastard cheating? I knew it, I'm flying over right now to give that son of a –"  
"No no, nothing like that. Well, not exactly."

She squinted and shot me a disbelieving look; "What do you mean _not exactly?_ How does a person _not exactly_ cheat on-" _  
"_ If you would just shut up then maybe I could explain," I shot back, huffing as she stuck her tongue out at me and gestured for me to proceed, "Mason's fallen in love with someone else but he didn't make a move yet because he was still with me so technically he didn't cheat. He didn't want to break up with me when I was back home because apparently he respects me too much to end things over the phone, and I appreciate that."  
"So then why didn't he break up with you as soon as you got back?"  
"Yeah, that's kind of where it gets complicated…"  
"Flora Maxwell, so help me God, if you don't just tell me what happened I will actually –"  
"He's gay."

…  
"¿ _Le ruego me disculpe?_ What do you mean he's _gay?!"  
_ "What else could I _possibly_ mean, Myla?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes at her question.

"So, wait. Hold up, Mason, is in love…with another _guy?"_ She asked, dismissing my sarcasm with an eye roll of her own. I nodded and shrugged in agreement.

"That's why he didn't want to break up with me yet, because he wasn't ready to come out and if we ended things the press would go ballistic and even if we lied about why we broke up, Mason wouldn't be able to meet up with his new guy without stirring up a whole issue."  
"Wow, okay that's surprisingly a decent reason." Myla frowned.

"Yeah, when I confronted him about it today that was so not how I planned the conversation going. I packed my bags and everything, so ready to storm out of the apartment in anger. Instead we hugged it out and agreed to remain friends."  
"So is he planning on coming out yet?"  
"I'm not sure…I mean he's not the one that initiated the break up so that probably means he isn't ready to come out. It's up to him whether he's going to tell the public the real reason we broke up or not. Basically we just ended up doing what he didn't want to do in the first place," I laughed at the irony.

"So now what?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you're not just going to stay in a hotel from now on obviously, what's your plan from here on?"  
"Well, I have a shoot in New York in a few days, so I'll head out there for a bit. I'm thinking I'll just find a nice apartment and settle down there until my contract ends. Then I'll see where to go from there."  
"New York, huh?" She smirks, "You know who else is in New York?"  
"Uh..my manager?" I say, innocently. She rolls her eyes at my immaturity and I groan in defeat once again.

"Are you planning to meet up with him?"

"Funny. That's exactly what Mason asked me."

"Just answer the question,"  
"Well, I'm not _planning_ to."

It was her turn to groan and I frowned, "You guys have been waiting years for this moment, why can't you just suck it up and call it a happy ending already."  
"It's not that easy –"  
"BULLSHIT! It is that easy. You're just making it complicated. You know what I think? I think you're just scared."  
I scoffed. I am not _scared_.

"You're scared you're going to get hurt again. But Flora you have to realise that you're not the only one that was heart broken after the break up. Helia had to live the past five years thinking the love of his life cheated on him. He was hurt too."  
"Hey that's not fair. I know Helia was hurt too. But it's not like I didn't try to fix it, he jumped to conclusions and that's not my fault."  
"Okay, maybe you're right about him being too stubborn to hear you out. But look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have acted exactly like he did if the roles were reversed."  
I stayed silent.

She was right and I didn't bother denying it. I couldn't blame Helia for any of this. I pretty much would have also acted the same way he did, if not ten times worse.

Myla sighed and shot me a sympathetic look before continuing; "Helia knows where he screwed up, and he's been beating himself up ever since he found out. He still loves you Flora, and I know you do too. He would never hurt you intentionally, and deep down you know it too. So you need to wake up and see that this might be your only chance at getting back with him – and God help me if you say you don't want to get back with him because we _both_ knowthat's bullshit."  
I blinked. It felt like she just slapped me in the face, and I was more than grateful for it. Myla was right; even though I've tried so hard no to, I still love Helia and if I ever wanted an us in the near future, I need to stop denying it. There's no point in me doing so I know I'll never be ablre to move on if I don't at least acknowledge it.

Myla shot me a smug look, knowing she had won. She always wins, damn her.

"I don't know Myla," I sighed, "I'll see how things go from here on."

But she wasn't listening to what I was saying, Her camera went off but she was still on the call, indicating she was IMing someone else.

"Okay…tell Iker I say hi?"  
At this she looks up and shoots me a confused look, I lift my phone and point to her to get my point across and realisation flashes across her face and she laughs, nervously causing me to narrow my eyes at her.

"Right…Iker, _that's_ who I'm talking to." She said, uncertainly before shaking her head and smiling back at me. "Anyway, mum's calling to help out in the kitchen, got to go, bye, love you." And with that she ended the call leaving me to stare at the empty chatroom window in confusion.

 _What in the hell was that about?_

I shrugged it off as Myla just being Myla and went to log out of the site, but just as I was about to click the button, a notification shot up on the screen making my heart just about leap out of my chest.

 **-Helia McGregor is now online-**

Ah shit.

 _ **HM:**_

 _:Hey…I heard you were going to be in NY for a while?_

Ah SHIT. _Alexa, please remind me to kill my sister._

I took a deep breath and typed in a quick reply

 **ME:**

 **Hey, yeah I have a shoot in a couple of days so I'll be moving there**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:Wait_

 _:Moving?_

 _ **ME:**_

 **Yeah, I'm moving to NY**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:What about Mason_

Oh NO! Do I tell him the truth or…? Ah screw it

 _ **ME:**_

 **We just broke up**

He'll find out eventually, rather he hears it from me than some random gossip tabloid.

 _ **HM:**_

 _:Oh_

 _ **ME:**_

 **Yeah**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:Have you found a place to stay yet?_

 _ **ME:**_

 **No, not yet.**

 **I'll stay in a hotel until I find a good apartment and sort everything out**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:You could always stay at mine…_

 _ **ME:**_

 **Helia…**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:I'm serious Flo_

 _:It doesn't have to mean anything_

 _:Just until you find an apartment?_

 _:I have plenty of room_

 _:Flo?_

 _:I can see you reading this_

 _:Alright fine, it was a long shot anyway_

 _:Sorry_

I bit my lip to stop me from smiling. Did I really want to risk not being with this man again?

 _ **ME:**_  
 **No.**

 **Don't apologise**

 **Alright, if it's not too much of a bother**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:Don't be ridiculous. You could never be a bother_

 _ **ME:**_

 **Only until I can find a place of my own**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:Fine, deal_

 _:I'll help you look for a place once you come here, how does that sound?_

 _ **ME:**_ _  
_ **Thank you Helia, that would be great**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:No worries_

 _:When do you arrive? So I can set up your room_

 _ **ME:**_

 **Set up my room? Helia, it's only for a few days**

 **I could even just crash on the couch**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:Flora Maxwell do you really think I would let you crash on my couch?  
:Especially when there is a perfect good room for you to sleep in_

 _:Besides, this is Manhattan we're talking about. It could just about take you a month to find you a decent apartment_

 _ **ME:**_

 **Alright Mr. Gentleman**

 **See you in three days x**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:You know that means kiss, right?_

I let out a slight laugh and looked away, finding it difficult to stop my heart from racing so fast.

 _ **ME:**_

 **I know…**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:Oh my God_

 _:Flora_

 _ **ME:**_

 **Yes Helia**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:I can't wait for you to come_

 _ **ME:**_

 **Me too Helia**

 **Goodnight x**

 _ **HM:**_

 _:Good night indeed_

…


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I know it's practically been a decade since I last updated, but I've really tried to focus on my final exams (A Level will actually be my COD btw) and I kind of had writers' block so.**

 **I'm really sorry for the delay but I promise to try update all my stories more frequently now that summer is like, a few weeks away. Also, I've just made a Wattpad account and I'm writing a new story on there so if you'd like, please go check it out! I don't know how I plan to balance my time and write 3 stories all at once, but I'll pull through, trust. Anyways my account is kingcroissant and the story title is Sunset with Mia. Please don't hesitate to give me feedback and as much positive criticism, it'll really mean a lot to me. Thanks! 3**

CHAPTER 12

It was around one AM when I landed in JFK airport and I was practically trudging through the crowds of people, functioning on the half hour nap I managed to get on the plane. Normally I fall asleep fast and easily on flights during shoots, waking up only once throughout the entire journey, but in this five-and-a-half-hour flight I found it unusually difficult to sleep. Now, I don't want to be those people in denial that act like they don't know the cause of their conflicts, I know _exactly_ why I found it difficult to fall asleep on this flight to Manhattan and I can only blame the soon to be Twenty Eight year old man that's waiting for me somewhere in this very airport. Just the thought of seeing Helia again is enough to start up the butterflies in my stomach, add to it the fact that I'm going to be living with him for at least a month – well, it's safe to say I'm a nervous wreck really.

Following the crowd of people to the baggage claim, I braced myself for the ten-minute wait for my suitcases to come. I pulled out my phone and switched it on so I could message Helia that I've passed Immigrations and shouldn't be long.

 **ME:**

 _Hey, sorry if I kept you waiting, just waiting for my bags then I'll be out_

 **HM**

: No worries, I just got here anyway. I'm waiting by the information desk

I smiled at my phone before tucking it back into the pocket of my joggings, the bags had started strolling in and thankfully mine was amongst one of the first and it wasn't long before the second one came rolling in. I quickly took the bags through customs before heading for the exit, the butterflies in my stomach not giving any signs of calming down, much to my dismay.

It wasn't difficult to spot Helia; with his tall and lean frame I'd be blind if I hadn't seen him standing there with his white hoodie and sweats as soon as I walked out. He seemed to have noticed me at the same time because the corners of his mouth tilted upwards when my eyes found his over the heads of a group of school kids, before he gave me a full blown Helia-smile and it took every last bit of the remaining energy in me not to trip over my two suitcases and just collapse onto the floor. As I made my way to where he was leaning against the wall, it was like the last few years never happened. And the way his dark eyes never left mine showed that he felt the same way. As I reached him, I couldn't help but throw my arms over his shoulders, without giving it so much as a second thought. And he wrapped his arms arounds me with no hesitation and pulled me in even closer. He felt warm and familiar and like everything that I was missing in my life and I just simply buried my face in the crook of his neck, brushing off the fact that we weren't together anymore. I didn't care and it seemed like he didn't either because he just simply squeezed my waist and nuzzled his face against mine. On God if I didn't feel like, in this moment, everything was right again in this world, I don't know when I ever would.

Helia was my Home, and the past five years were simply just a little detour.

All too soon he pulled away and flashed me a lopsided grin; "Welcome to Manhattan, Flo." I grinned up at him, feeling all recharged and energised after one simple hug.

"It's a lot colder than I thought it'd be," I stated, pulling the sleeves of my sweatshirt over my hands and reaching for my bags, gratefully handing the much heavier one off to his waiting hand. He laughed and lead the way to the car park, and I followed behind him, tuning out everything that was happening around me and just focused on how good his hair looked under the light of the streetlamps. It was literally Two in the morning and he still managed to have my heart racing while I probably looked like I just salsa-ed through a tornado. But in all fairness, he didn't travel across the country so.

He popped open the trunk of his sleek, black Audi and together we heaved my luggage into its surprisingly spacious boot before he walked 'round and opened the passenger door for me. I shot him a thankful smile before diving into the warm leather seat in hopes that he wouldn't see how flustered his chivalrous act had gotten me. He leaned his head in and reached across me, fiddling with the buttons and the next thing I knew, there was warm air blasting my face and immediately calming down my shivering body. He turned his head slightly and shot me a wink before straightening up and pointing over his shoulder, "I'm just going to go pay the parking metre and we'll be on our way, alright? Oh, and Flo? Try to fall asleep, yeah? You look like death." He smirked before closing the door and walking away. I let out a soft chuckle before making myself comfortable in the seat, the new car smell and the faintness of Helia's cologne doing everything to calm my nerves and I really did feel myself drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up awhile later, we were driving through an intersection, passing streetlights and the faint headlights of the stand-by cars being the only source of light in the car. I watched how the yellowed, yet bright light played in the droplets, somewhat hazy from my sleep. Waiting for my vision to regain focus, I watched the gleam play in the droplets, showing this deluge, this flood from the sky, in apparently solitary droplets.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Helia's deep, amused voice drew me out of the slight trance I happened to have gotten in.

I hummed in response, stretching my arms out in front of me, "How long have I been out?"  
"Not long, about twenty minutes or so?"  
I blinked in surprise, it felt much longer than just twenty minutes. "How much longer till we get there?"  
"Just a couple of more minutes, are you hungry? We can stop by somewhere to get something to eat," He offered, and just as I was about to decline his offer, my stomach let out a loud rumble, answering his question for me. I groaned, feeling my cheeks heat up and he burst out laughing, "Well that settles it, there's a Twenty-four hour McDonalds about a block or so away, are you okay with that?"  
I scoffed, "When would I ever say no to McDonalds, Helia?" I asked rhetorically and he shot me a smirk in response.

"Forgive me for thinking you might've changed in these five years," He shrugged, glancing over at me for a brief second before focusing his attention back on the road.

"Well, as far as I know I haven't changed much," I mumbled, leaning against the window and sliding my finger through the fog that my warm breath made on the glass. He didn't say anything to this and we both seemed content with the comfortable silence that enveloped us after the brief conversation came to an end.

This so-called "reunion" didn't go anywhere near my expectations. I was scared it would be awkward and tense, and the conversations would be forced and uncomfortable, but it really feels like nothing has happened between us. And a part of me knows we should really discuss the Elephant in the room, especially if we want to move on past it – but is it too much to just want us to act like none of that existed for a while? At least until I'm comfortable discussing everything that went on. I know we briefly touched the topic that day in Gardenia, but it goes a lot deeper than that. It should, right? I mean we were both hurting, it shouldn't be this easy, but it is. And that worries me slightly. We can't just ignore everything that happened, pretend all is good again. As far as I know, that's not how relationships work and if we do get back together, I don't want our past to come back and I don't know, bite us in the ass or something.

But for now, I was very much content with just enjoying his company and the anti-awkward atmosphere that came with it.

Five minutes later, we were at the Twenty-Four-hour McDonald's drive thru. "Hello, can we please have two McChicken burger meals and a box of chicken nuggets,"

"Sure thing, what drinks would you like with those, sir?"  
"I'll have a coke and she'll swap her soda for a caramel macchiato please, thanks,"

Helia handed over some money before driving to the pickup point. I turned to him in my seat and raised an eyebrow at him. He glanced at me at the corner of his eyes before rolling them, giving me a small shrug; "What? You said you hadn't changed right? I was just making sure." I couldn't help but laugh at this and give him a small shake of my head. _Get you a man that remembers your McDonald's order._

Once we had collected our food, we headed to what I assume was his apartment.

"I'm trusting you with the food, Flora. If I see a couple of fries missing from my box, we're going to have some issues,"

I grinned cheekily at him before sticking my hand into the bag and pulling out a couple of fries out and shoving them into my mouth. He let out an exaggerated gasp before reaching over with his one hand to try and pinch my face like he used to do when we were kids and I let out a half-squeal, half-laugh sound and swatted his hand away, scooting further away from him.

He shook his head at me, shooting me a small glare but even he couldn't keep the makings of a smile off his face; I was practically beaming.

A few moments later, he pulled up in a parking spot with his name printed on a silver plaque hanging on the wall. I raised my brow once again and he shrugged and simply shook his head, "Most residents have one, it's a reservation. Everyone gets four parking spots under their name for their personal vehicles when you buy an apartment,"

"So, what happens when you have guests over? Where do they park?" I ask, unbuckling my seatbelt and climbing out of the car. He follows suit and I hear the thump of the door closing before he appeared by my side and helped me remove the bags from the trunk.

"In the visitors parking," He nodded his head towards the ramp leading to what looked like a basement. I nodded, seemingly impressed so far – of a _parking lot_.

He led me towards the big glass doors where he had to scan his thumbprint to open the doors, again I raised an eyebrow at this but didn't comment. He's a millionaire, did I really expect anything less than top-notch security and reserved parking spaces?

"I'll get Eric to put your fingerprints on the system, you'll need it when you're coming in and out of the building and I'm not around to buzz you in," Helia states before pressing the button to the lift and getting in when the doors opened less than a second after. He pressed the button to the Eighteenth floor – the highest floor, _of course_ – before turning to me. "When is your shoot?"  
"On Tuesday I go for fittings and then Thursday is the shoot, but if we don't get a lot of good shots in then we'll go again on Friday."

"Alright, I have to go to the office later today, but I'll be back in the evening. Then we can sort out dinner, how does that sound?"  
"Wait, you have to go to work? Omigod I hope I didn't disrrupt your sleep, what time do – "  
"Oh please, I offered to pick you up, Flora. Besides I could still get at least four more hours of sleep, don't worry about it."

"I could've still gotten a cab," I mumbled, not satisfied with his reassurance. He rolled his eyes at this before grabbing the handles of both my suitcases and dragging them out of the lift.

"Well I wanted to pick you up so drop it." He said with finality in his voice and like a fool I listened because I was too much in awe with the sight in front of me.

I mean, I knew Helia was well-off, but nothing could have prepared me for the fact that he's managed to fit an entire mansion in a penthouse suite.

"Holy hell, don't be surprised if I extend my stay, your "apartment" is GORGEOUS!" I breathed, taking in everything that my eyes could get a hold of. He smiled at me and shrugged.

"Thanks, it wasn't cheap, but it was worth the expense."  
"This is your HOME?"

He turned and looked me directly in the eyes, his expression going so serious that I began to worry that I said something wrong, until; _"Well, it is now."_

…

 **Even though its short and probably wasn't worth the wait, I hope you liked it! Please review, it really helps keep me motivated when writing chapters.**


End file.
